Par la Lumière et l'Ombre
by Rain Igami Production
Summary: Quand un jeune homme est tué par la guilde des Assassins, Bob Lennon, chef de la guilde des Héros, qui s'est donné pour mission de tuer tous les Assassins, envoie tous ses hommes enquêter sur l'affaire. De leur côté, Mathieu et Kriss, deux Assassins, décide de venger leur chef et d'assassiner Antoine Daniel, le Héros qui l'a tué...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut salut, toi qui viens d'arriver par hasard ici ! C'est la première fic que j'ose publier, inutile de dire que je flippe un peu beaucoup passionnément A LA FOLIE ! AAAAAAH ! **

**Bref.**

**Cette histoire met en scène beaucoup de monde (des Youtubers !-Non sans blague...), Comme par exemple Mathieu Sommet de salut les Geeks, Antoine Daniel de What the Cut, Kriss de Minute Papillon, Linksthesun et sa clique, les grands et magnifiques Fanta et Bob, Unsterblicher, etc... Trop de monde, trop de monde.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à par Jacques et ses proches (sauf Blondie qui existe en vrai de la réalité sur Youtube), les autres s'appartiennent eux mêmes car ils ne sont pas des esclaves. Si jamais une des personnes qui apparaissent dans cette fic s'opposent à se diffusion, je suis prête à la supprimer et à aller me cacher sous mon lit en position foetale.**

**Il y aura un peu de yaoi, un peu de sang, des choses malsaines (mais jamais décrite clairement); donc si ce genre de chose vous gêne, passez votre chemin, sinon yolo.**

**Voila, pour ceux qui sont encore là et qui n'ont pas étés découragés par mon monologue, c'est partiiiii !**

Chapitre premier

« Jacques, dépêche-toi ! S'écria Blondie en courant vers la porte d'entrée.

-J'arrive, attend-moi ! »s'exclama-t-il en suivant sa petite amie.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans l'appartement, Jacques à sa suite. Il alla poser son sac sur le canapé du salon et chercha le jeune femme des yeux. Elle se tenait à côté de la porte d'entrée, l'air soudainement sérieux. Cela l'étonna. Sa petite copine , même s'il ne la connaissait pas depuis extrêmement longtemps, avait toujours été un jeune femme souriante et enjouée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de faire cette tête. Il s'approcha d'elle en lui souriant doucement, se demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ca ne va pas chérie ? Demanda-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

-Tu sais j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, dit-elle d'un air désolé. J'ai bien aimé ces deux semaines passées avec toi et même si ce n'était que ma mission j'ai quand même bien apprécié ta compagnie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, chérie ? Demanda-t-il, sans comprendre.

-Tu veux bien t'en charger Mathieu ? Lança-t-elle en regardant quelque chose derrière Jacques.

-Pas de problème chérie ! »

Jacques se tourna vers la source de la voix. Un jeune homme de petite taille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus se tenait derrière lui, les mains dans les poches. Jacques se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Quelque chose dans le regard de ce Mathieu le gênait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Depuis quand vous êtes chez moi ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

« Depuis environs une heure. Blondie m'a fait rentrer rentrer quand vous êtes parti faire les courses.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Jacques Robert Alederd, vous êtes accusé du meurtre de Leya Vernad, votre petite amie, le 23 juin 2013. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

Jacques fixa l'autre homme, incrédule. Le regard bleu auparavant rieur était devenu grave et sérieux. Il se retourna vers Blondie, qui affichait un air impassible. Elle était toujours plantée devant la porte, anéantissant ses chances de fuites.

« Le-Leya ? Bredouilla-t-il, paniqué. Mais, c'était pas ma faute ! Elle a trébuché et elle est tombée dans les escaliers !

-Cette plaidoirie n'est pas acceptable. Notre commanditaire nous a montré des preuves contre vous. Une vidéo du meurtre. Votre assassinat est imminent. Quelle est votre dernière volonté ?

Jacques hésita à courir vers la porte mais le regard de Blondie l'en dissuada. Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux et ne le laisserait sûrement pas s'é se résigna. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à échapper aux Assassins. Il était perdu. La police retrouverait sûrement son cadavre d'ici quelques heures mais le seaux que les Assassins laisseraient chez lui pour signer leur crime dissuaderait quiconque de mener une enquête approfondie. Exceptée la guilde des Héros, dont le but était d'arrêter les Assassins en questions. Mais en quinze ans d'existence, ils n'avaient réussi à tuer que trois de leurs ennemis. Deux Héros avaient trouvé la mort et six s'étaient découragés et avaient quitté la guilde.

« Je voudrais savoir qui a fait appel à vous. » demanda-t-il en baissant la tête, toutes sensations le quittant, ne laissant qu'un corps vide.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils et demanda à Blondie.

« Tu pense qu'on devrait lui dire ? C'est dur ce genre de nouvelles tout de même...

-Quelle importance ?fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il va mourir juste après de toutes façons.

-Pas faux. (il se tourna à nouveau vers Jacques qui tremblait de tous ses membres) La personne qui désire votre mort est votre frère, Adrien Gilbert Alederd. »

Jacques ressentit un profond désespoir et se laissa tomber au frère ? Son propre frère ? Il savait qu'Adrien avait été amoureux de Leya, mais au point de vouloir le faire assassiner ? Mathieu ne semblait pas s'occuper des interrogations de sa proie et braqua un pistolet sur le front de Jacques.

« Par la Lumière et par l'Ombre et par la guilde des Assassins, moi, Assassin Mathieu Sommet, aidé par l'Assassin Blondie Hugs, vous condamne à mort et vous exécute en ce 12 mars 2014, à 17h 32. Navré. »

...

Blondie ramassa sa veste tandis que Mathieu allongeait le corps de Jacques sur le canapé. Il rejoignit sa collègue dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Il claqua la porte, sortit un craie de sa poche et inscrivit le logo de la guilde, un grand A stylisé, sur la porte. La police saurait tout de suite ce à quoi elle avait affaire.

« Longue traque celui-là, fit Blondie quand ils furent dans la rue.

-Deux semaines, c'est ça ? Dit Mathieu en pianotant distraitement sur son portable.

-Ouais, à peu près. J'ai eu du mal à gagner sa confiance.

-C'est quand même chiant les clients qui veulent nous faire jouer les petits copains.

-Ca va, Jacques était plutôt gentil. Il a dû se sentir tellement mal... Son propre frère ! Ca me ferai tellement souffrir si Pepper me trahissait de cette façon. »

Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds de son visage.

« Je suis crevée ! On rentre tous les deux au QG ou tu bosse encore ce soir ?

-J'ai été viré je te rappelle.

-Merde c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

-Bah ! De toutes façons j'en avais marre de ce boulot de merde ! Allez, on rentre ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Kriss. »

Blondie lui adressa un sourire narquois et lui donna un petit coup de coude dans le bras.

« Rendez-vous, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez tous les deux ?

-Oh ta gueule, hein ? Répliqua Mathieu, exaspéré, en la foudroyant du regard. Il m'a juste demandé de l'aider.

-C'est vrai, il est chef maintenant, il doit venger son prédécesseur.

-Putain, Ystos va nous MANQUER!

-Ces connards de Héros vont nous le payer ! Grogna-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans une poubelle.

Calme-toi Blondie, on n'a aucunes preuves contre eux. Laisse Kriss s'occuper de le venger, s'il a besoin de toi il le fera savoir. »

Blondie ne répliqua rien. Mathieu était à présent le bras droit du chef et donc son supérieur. Elle ne pouvait rien lui répliquer et de toutes façons il avait raison. Au bout de vingt minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent au QG, qui se trouvait dans un immeuble parisien lambda. La guilde possédait le troisième, le quatrième et le cinquième étage, des bureaux et des appartements. Les voisins du dessous étaient un célibataire quadragénaire, une vieille dame de 85 ans et un jeune couple avec une fille de deux ans. Mathieu et Blondie entrèrent au troisième étage. On y trouvait l'appartement du chef, l'armurerie et la salle de réunion. La porte de Kriss était fermée et la salle de réunion était vide. Les deux Assassins allèrent déposer leurs armes dans la salle prévue à cet effet, puis Blondie monta à l'étage supérieur tandis que Mathieu allait toquer chez Kriss. Le quatrième étage comprenait trois chambres, celles des filles, une grande salle de bain, une petite cuisine et un grand salon allègrement squatté par les garçons, dont les chambres étaient situées au cinquième étage.

« Salut ! »lança Blondie en entrant et en balançant sa veste sur le canapé avant de s'assoir à côté de Brioche qui rageait sur BioShock Infinite. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns courts tourna la tête vers elle pour lui répondre, déconcentration qui provoqua le décès de son personnage, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rager encore plus. Assis à table, son ordinateur devant lui, Unsterblicher jouait à Minecraft. Il la salua d'un simple signe de la main, sans même la regarder, ayant visiblement décidé que la construction de sa maison était plus importante que la moindre des politesses. Charlotte, alias Chachou-Panda, qui lisait assise dans un fauteuil, la salua avant de lui demander :

« Tu n'était pas en mission avec le petit Mathieu ?

-Si, on est rentrés a l'instant. Le petit Mathieu a rendez-vous avec Kriss. Charlotte, s'il apprend que tu l'appelle comme ça il va te tuer, tu le sais ça ?»

Unster mit subitement Minecraft en pause, retira son casque et se tourna vers elle, soudainement intéressé.

« Ca avance entre eux ? Demanda-t-il en souriant et en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Mathieu nie farouchement, répondit Blondie.

-Mouais, qui sait si ils ne font pas des cochonneries sous la douche ! »

Les trois autres ne répliquèrent rien, se contentant de rire. Après tout, ce qui se passait entre leurs supérieurs ne les regardait pas.

Mathieu toqua à la porte du bureau de Kriss. Aucune réponse. Il toqua plus fort et entendit finalement des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux châtain foncés et aux yeux cernés de sombre. Il sourit en reconnaissant son ami.

« Ah, c'est toi. » fit Kriss en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer son bras droit.

Le chef de guilde referma la porte derrière le jeune homme avant de lâcher un bâillement monumental. Visiblement il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

« Ca va mec ? Demanda Mathieu en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son chef. T'a l'air crevé.

-J'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, répondit-il en farfouillant dans les dossiers de son bureau. Venger Ystos me prend tout mon temps libre. J'ai passé les trois dernières nuits à à enquêter pour trouver le QG des Héros, en vain. Ils sont bien planqués les salauds ! »

Il poussa soudainement un cri de triomphe, ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans la montagne de paperasse qu'était son bureau. Mathieu se demanda si un jour son chef se perdrait dans son bordel.

« Regarde Math', s'écria-t-il en lui tendant une feuille de papier. C'est l'identité du Héros qui a tué Ystos. »

Mathieu parcourut le document du regard. C'était la fiche d'identité d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns chaotiques et aux yeux cachés par une pair de lunettes. D'après la fiche, c'était un ingénieur du son de 25 ans actuellement au chômage qui s'appelait Antoine Daniel et faisait partie de la guilde des Héros depuis quatre ans.

« Ces recherche prouvent clairement la culpabilité de ce type, dit Mathieu en reposant le précieux document contenant des informations que je n'indiquerais pas parce que j'ai la flemme. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller l'assassiner.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna Kriss en se rapprochant de son bras droit. Il vit au QG et je n'ai pas découvert son emplacement.

-Tu n'a aucune piste ? Demanda l'autre.

Si, si. Il faut encore que je les vérifie et que je fasse du repérage avant de passer à l'action. (le chef de guilde enlaça brusquement Mathieu et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.) Quand j'aurai retrouvé ces enfoirés je voudrais que tu vienne avec moi assassiner Antoine Daniel, lui dit-il d'un ton implorant et fatigué.

-Bien sur que je viendrais avec toi pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil ! » lui dit le plus petit en lui rendant son étreinte.

Kriss ne répliqua rien, mais pesa plus sur les épaules de l'Assassin. Celui-ci resta ainsi pendant environs une minute puis le poids de son chef commença à le fatiguer. Il secoua légèrement son ami.

« Eh Kriss, tu veux bien me lâcher ? » demanda-t-il.

Il n'obtint pour réponse qu'un léger ronflement. Kriss s'était endormi dans ses bras. Attendri, il souleva son ami dans ses bras et, grimaçant un peu sous son poids, l'allongea sur son lit. Il allait quitter le bureau quand le téléphone sonna. Il hésita un instant puis décrocha.

« Allô ? » Fit-il en changeant un peu sa voix.

L'inconnu à l'autre bout du fil semblait hésiter.

« Je-je suis bien à la guilde des Assassins ? Demanda finalement une voix féminine.

-En effet. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Euh, ce serait pour un assassinat, euh...

-Je vous écoute Mademoiselle, l'encouragea-t-il, n'ayant pas envie d'y passer la nuit (en plus il avait envie de pisser)

-Je, euh, je voudrais que vous assassiniez Adrien Alederd.

**Voilaaaaa ! Fin du premier chapitre ! Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review. Si vous ne voulez pas, eh bien ne le faites pas, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Si vous avez des conseils, des critiques, c'est pareil, laissez une review svp.**

**Pour celles et ceux qui ont aimé je posterai la suite, euh, bientôt.**

**Allez, bisous tout le monde !**

**Pluie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour.**

**Voici le chapitre 2 de cette fic, avec un changement de point de vue !**

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à celles qui ont laissé une review, je vous adore et je vous fais de gros bisous baveux !**

**Réponse à EmeuTheLittleCat : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Un gros beusou sur ton petit pied !**

**Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 2 qui et un peu plus court que le premier !**

Chapitre 2

« Antoine, eh Antoine ! On te dérange pas j'espère ? »

L'intéressé se redressa brusquement en sursautant, rangea précipitamment son téléphone et lâcha un « Hein ? » peu élégant. Bob Lennon, chef de la guilde des Héros, le fixait d'un air agacé. Les regards des autres membres de la guilde étaient plutôt amusés. Ce n'était pas la première fois que leur collègue faisait autre chose pendant la réunion.

« Antoine, reprit le chef. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire à propos des Assassins ?

-Bob, tu déconne ? Me parle pas comme à un gosse, on est plus au collège !

-J'aimerais que tu suives un peu pendant les réunions !

-Roh ça va ! marmonna le fautif en foudroyant son ami du regard. Désolé. »

Kigyar bâilla, resserrant sa prise autour de sa peluche à l'effigie de Simba du Roi-Lion, indiquant clairement son ennuie devant la dispute. Le reste de la guilde des Héros fit également savoir son impatience.

« Bon, je reprend pour ceux qui n'ont pas écouté (Bob foudroya le Héros dissipé du regard). Les Assassins ont encore frappé. Hier, Jacques Alederd, un jeune homme de 24 ans, a été assassiné d'une balle dans le crâne alors qu'il se trouvait chez lui. La voisine du dessus, une vieille célibataire de 63 ans du nom de Laure-Hélène Detsch a alerté la police en découvrant le logo des Assassins sur la port du jeune homme. D'après l'autopsie, il aurait été tué entre 17 heure 15 et 17 heure 45. La police est entrée dans l'appartement à 18 heure 04. D'après les proches de la victime, il sortait depuis un peu plus d'une semaine avec une jeune femme nommée Blondie Hugs, mais la police n'a pas trouvé de trace d'un second occupant dans l'appartement.

-Peut-être qu'elle n'habitait pas avec lui, proposa David. Je n'habite pas avec ma copine, moi.

-Tu as une copine ? S'écria Alexis, son frère ainé.

-Comment elle s'appelle ? Elle a quel âge ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? Demanda Jérémy, son frère cadet, avide l'informations.

-Elle s'appelle Charlotte, elle a vingt ans et on est ensemble depuis environs un mois, répondit David en souriant.

-C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Grogna Bob en haussant le ton, de plus en plus énervé. C'est quoi cette déconcentration de l'infini ? On parle sérieusement là ! »

Les trois déconcentrés baissèrent la tête avec contrition.

« Bob, tu soupçonne cette Blondie ? Demanda Siphano en ignorant les trois abrutis.

-On ne peux pas se prononcer, répondit le chef Ca peux aussi bien être Blondie Hugs que quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui peut être un Assassin, qu'il soit un lycéen ou une retraitée.

-Bah ! Fit Squeezie en haussant les épaules. Eux non plus ne savent pas qui on est !

-Encore heureux ! Répliqua Fanta. Sinon on serait tous morts.

-Oh, on sait se défendre, quand même ! rétorqua Seb.

-Ils ne tuent pas sans contrats, rétorqua Fred, le bras droit de Bob. Tout comme nous on ne tue que les meurtriers et les Assassins !

-Revenons-en à ce pauvre Jacques, voulez-vous ? Proposa Marisa, la seule fille de la guilde, qui commençait à s'ennuyer.

-Ah oui ! Fit Bob en jetant un œil à ses notes. Mardi prochain, c'est son enterrement , qui se déroulera à Asserac, en Bretagne, là où il a passé son enfance. Siphano et Antoine, vous y assisterez et vous enquêterez auprès de ses proches et de sa famille en vous faisant passer pour de potes parisiens.

-D'accord.

-Arc, Fanta, Jérémy, Seb et Newtiteuf, je veux que vous vous relayiez pour surveiller l'entrée de l'immeuble du défunt. Les autres, continuez à enquêter. Ca marche ? »

Les Héros acquiscèrent.

« Bon alors au travail ! Siph et Antoine, votre train part lundi soir à 18 heure 15. »

Ils se dispersèrent par petits groupes. Antoine s'apprêtait à aller se toucher allêgrement quand Bob le héla. Le chef de guilde et son bras droit étaient plantés devant la porte du bureau du premier. Le jeune Héros les rejoignit en bâillant. Ils lui firent signe d'entrer. Bob s'assit à son bureau et Fred resta debout à côté de son supérieur.

« Il faut qu'on parle de ce que tu as fait, commença Fred.

-Je m'en doutait, grommela Antoine.

-Comment as-tu su que Thomas Lepape, un simple lycéen, était en réalité Ystos, chef de la guilde des Assassins ?

-En fait, raconta le Héros aux cheveux défiant les lois de la gravité. Il y a trois semaines environs, je suis descendu à la boulangerie du coin. Il était au téléphone, assis sur un banc dans le parc. Il disait un truc du genre : « Le petit frère de la cliente à été tué par un fou furieux. Elle veux qu'on le venge. ». Du coup j'ai commencé une filature, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver leur QG. Au fur et à mesure des jours, j'ai été de plus en plus sûr d'avoir affaire à un Assassin. Il y a six jours, je l'ai croisé totalement par hasard à une station de métro. Comme il était vêtu de sombre, j'en ai conclu qu'il partait en mission alors j'ai décidé de l'éliminer. J'ai profité d'un mouvement de foule pour le pousser sous les rails au moment ou le métro arrivait. Je n'ai appris qu'il y a quatre jours qu'il était le chef de guilde, quand j'ai reçu la lettre de menace du nouveau chef. »

Bob soupira et sortit la fameuse lettre de son bureau.

« Antoine, c'était une bonne initiative mais...

-Alors pourquoi tu tire cette tronche ?

-Parce que tu es maintenant la cible tu nouveau chef des Assassins. Il doit te buter pour venger son prédécesseur.

-Mais il ne sais pas qui je suis et de toutes façons je ne vais pas me laisser assassiner !

-Il s'agit du meilleur de sa guilde ! IL faut que tu fasse attention à toi. Répliqua Fred. C'est pour ça qu'on t'envoie en Bretagne, pour t'éloigner d'eux. »

Antoine soupira mais ne répliqua rien. Bob et Fred avaient raison, même s'il trouvait qu'ils le sous-estimait. A lui de faire en sorte que la menace de mort qui pesait sur ses épaules telle un épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête n'influe pas sur son travail. Il prit congé de ses supérieurs et décida d'aller faire un tour. Devant la porte, il découvrit ses collègues assignés à la surveillance de l'immeuble du défunt en pleine dispute. Il les rejoignit, curieux.

« Bon, décida Jérémy pour couper court à la discussion stérile des autres. J'y vais en premier, arrêtez de gueuler »

Fanta, Arc, Newtiteuf et Seb le fixèrent avec reconnaissance. Tous prétextaient avoir quelque chose à faire et voulaient envoyer quelqu'un d'autre surveiller la maison de Jacques.

« Merci mec ! Fit Seb en lui tapotant amicalement le dos. J'te revaudrais ça !

-J'espère bien, marmonna le jeune homme en s'éloignant.

-Je viens te remplacer ce soir vers 20 heures, lui lança Newtiteuf.

-Ca marche ! A plus ! »

Jérémy se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche. Après presque une demi-heure de transport, il arriva dans le quartier de Jacques. Il s'assit dans le parc en face de l'immeuble de la victime pour avoir l'entrée du bâtiment bien en vue. Il commença à lire tout en gardant un œil sur la porte. Au bout de deux heures passées à lire et à noter les entrées et sorties de 'immeuble, il sentit son ventre se rappeler à l'ordre. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable, il était plus de midi passé. Il repéra une boulangerie au coin de la rue et alla s'acheter un sandwich. Vers 18 heure, il commença a écrire son rapport. Rien à signaler, toutes les personnes qui étaient entrées et sorties de l'immeuble étaient des résidents ou des amis des résidents. NT arriva pour le remplacer vers 19 heure 45. Après l'avoir salué, Jérémy décida de rentrer. Il se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche. En chemin, il huma de délicieuses effluves de nourritures et se rendit compte qu'il était affamé. Il se mit à chercher un petit restau sympa. Il sentit soudain des mains l'empoigner par le col de sa veste. Ces mêmes mains, qui appartenaient à un grand type vêtu d'une veste brune, le balancèrent violemment contre une voiture garée le long du trottoir désert. Sonné par le choc, il ne parvint pas à se défendre et le type ouvrit la portière du véhicule, le balança à l'intérieur et le frappa encore. Jérémy se débattit faiblement, l'esprit embrumé par la douleur. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de les joue et de sa mâchoire, emplir sa bouche, l'étouffant à moitié, puis il perdit connaissance.

**Voila, le chapitre trois est à présent terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça me ferait super plaisir !**

**J'ai vu sur Twitter que Nyo avait plagié la coupe de cheveux de Mathieu et même si elle lui va bien, il gardera ses cheveux dans cette fic (en tout cas pour le moment) pour des raisons scénaristiques. D'ailleurs, Mathieu aussi à encore les cheveux "longs".**

**Allez, la suite arrivera bientôt !**

**Des bisous !**

**Pluie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic que je m'éclate de plus en plus à écrire !**

**Les Youtubers qui apparaissent dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils s'appartiennent tout seuls comme des grands. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont Adrien et Jacques, Marie, Lucie et Léa.**

**Ce chapitre contient de la connerie alors si vous n'aimez pas cela passez votre chemin.**

**Réponse à la review de EmeuTheLittleCat : Tes pieds m'excitent ! (Non oublie ce que je viens de dire s'il te plait.) J'ai rassemblé tous les Youtubers que j'adore dans un joyeux bordel plus ou moins organisé et ça à donné ça. En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise !**

Chapitre 3

« Eh ! Jigmé ! Mate moi ça ! »

Le jeune homme se leva pesamment de son fauteuil et se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Nyo pour lire l'article du journal que on collègue Assassin lui montrait du doigt.

« ''Un jeune homme de vingt est porté disparu depuis trois jours. La police soupçonne le dangereux psychopathe ayant tué et violé Irina Leithery, une lycéenne parisienne de 16 ans, il y a deux semaines. La France pleure bien trop de jeunes gens ces derniers temps. Après le meurtre d'Irina et l'Assassinat de Jacques Alederd il y à cinq jours, prions pour que le jeune Jérémy Breut soit retrouvé sain et sauf dans les plus brefs délais.'' Bordel j'avais oublié cette pauvre gamine ! Cet enfoiré l'a torturée à mort et a violé son cadavre, c'est monstrueux de faire ça à une enfant ! J'espère que ce jeune homme va vite être retrouvé sain et sauf !

- S'il est tombé entre les griffes du tueur en série, peu de chance que la police le retrouve en un seul morceau, marmonna Nyo en se levant et en fermant son journal.

- Si c'est pas malheureux ces tueurs sans aucun honneur... grommela Jigmé.

En tant que membre de la "prestigieuse" guilde des Assassins, ainsi qu'ils se nommaient eux même (oui, la police ne les trouve pas très prestigieux), ils ne se considéraient pas comme de vulgaires tueurs (ils n'éprouvaient que haine et mépris à leur égard), mais plutôt comme l'élite, la crème de la crème (comme dirait ma prof d'anglais), tellement doués dans ce qu'ils faisaient que des gens étaient prêts à payer pour faire appel à leurs services. (Comme des putes, ouais. Bon, OK, cette comparaison était douteuse, je m'excuse et j'arrête de vous faire chier avec ces parenthèses inutiles)

« C'est clair, renchérit Nyo en allumant la PS4. Ce taré ferait mieux de faire quelque chose de sa vie plutôt que massacrer des innocents. »

Unster déboula à ce moment là.

« Eh les mecs ! (il s'arrêta et plissa les yeux d'un air déçu.)Quoi ? Il n'y a que vous deux ?

- Ca te pose un problème ? Ca te dérange de nous voir ? On est pas assez bien pour Môssieur Unsterblicher ? Demanda Nyo en glissant Assassin's Creed 4 dans la console.

- Charlotte est au cinéma avec son copain, expliqua Jigmé, ignorant son ami. Brioche est allé voir un ami. Pepper et Blondie sont allées faire du shopping. Oui je sais c'est cliché mais elles sont vraiment allées faire du shopping. Blondie doit acheter une robe pour l'enterrement de Jacques, le type avec qui elle est sortie pour l'assassiner, et Pepper a absolument voulu l'accompagner. Quand à Kriss et Mathieu, je sais pas ce qu'ils font et je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir.

- Kriss rattrape son sommeil en retard et Mathieu est aussi en mission, leur appris Unster. Je viens de rentrer et il n'y a personne pour s'occuper de l'accueil.

- Bah ! Dit le dessinateur en commençant à jouer. On n'a qu'à ramener le téléphone professionnel ici et répondre si il sonne.

- Bonne idée, je vais le chercher.

Unster descendit à l'étage inférieur et récupéra le téléphone. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis quand on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, étonné, tous les Assassins ayant la clé (en fait il se demande qui est le con qui a perdu sa clé), et tomba sur Léa Le Clech et sa fille de deux ans, Lucie, qui habitaient l'étage du dessous avec leur mari/père barrez la mention inutile, Erwan.

« Tiens, bonjour Mme Le Clech, salut Lucie, dit-il en souriant à la fillette qui dardait sur lui un regard impassible.

- Bonjour Sébastien, lui dit la jeune femme. Ecoutez, je suis désolée de vous demander ça mais Erwan n'est pas là et la nourrice de Lucie n'est pas disponible aujourd'hui. Je dois m'absenter pour le reste de la journée et je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi. Ca vous ennuierai de la garder jusqu'à ce que je rentre ? »

Unster lui sourit.

« Aucun problème, on s'occupe d'elle. Vous rentrerez vers quelle heure ?

- Euh, vers 18 heures, 18 heures 30 je pense.

- Ca marche, on sera à l'étage du dessus.

- Merci beaucoup vous me sauvez la vie ! S'écria-t-elle en déposant sa fille par terre. Bon, j'y vais ! Encore merci !

- Passez une bonne journée ! » lui lança-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de mater son cul quand elle descendit l'escalier en courant.

Il détailla ensuite la fillette à couettes blondes qui le fixait avec curiosité.

« Comment tu t'appelle grand monsieur ? Demanda-telle.

- Sébastien, répondit-il en lui donnant son vrai prénom, Unsterblicher étant son pseudo d'Assassin. Tu viens ? Je vais te montrer mes amis.

- D'accord, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Il l'emmena au quatrième étage où Nyo jouait bruyamment à Assassin's Creed et où Jigmé regardait Game of Thrones sur son ordinateur portable.

« Bon, les gars, arrêtez de faire vos geeks, on s'occupe de Lucie. »

Il posa le téléphone sur la table basse. Nyo mit son jeu en pause et se tourna vers la gamine. Jigmé ferma son PC en poussant un cri attendri et se jeta sur elle, sous le charme de l'adorable bouille de la fillette. Fillette qui se décala d'un pas, laissant le jeune homme s'écraser par terre, et alla s'assoir sur les genoux de Nyo. Elle attrapa les mèches de cheveux châtains foncés qui dépassaient de la capuche grise du dessinateur et tira doucement dessus.

« J'aime bien tes cheveux.

- Moi aussi j'aime bien mes cheveux, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Comment tu t'appelle Monsieur ?

- Nyo. »

Elle se pencha par dessus le dossier du canapé et montra du doigt Jigmé, toujours allongé par terre, le cœur brisé.

« Regarde Monsieur Nyo, un tapis. »

Unster et Nyo éclatèrent de rire et Jigmé releva la tête,indigné.

« J'adore cette gamine ! » S'exclama Unster en se jetant sur le canapé à côté de Nyo et Lucie.

Celle-ci lui donna une tape sur la tête d'un air réprobateur.

« Tait toi, tu parle trop fort. » Lui dit-elle d'un air supérieur.

Le jeune homme en resta bouche bée. Sale gosse. Nyo esquissa un sourire, satisfait d'être le préféré de la petite et Jigmé s'étouffa de rire contre le parquet.

...

Perché sur le toit d'un immeuble, Mathieu chargeait son pistolet en réfléchissant à la jeune femme qu'il avait eu au téléphone quatre jours plus tôt et qui lui avait confié la mission qu'il s'apprêtait à effectuer. Elle s'appelait Marie Desames et était l'amie d'enfance de Jacques et voulait venger la mort de son ami. C'était Adrien en personne qui lui avait raconté ses plans envers son frère. Pour protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait, Marie avait voulu frapper la première et se débarrasser d'Adrien, mais elle avait agit trop tard et Jacques était déjà mort. Mathieu vérifia que la lame cachée au creux de son avant bras glissait facilement dans sa main, puis sortit son portable de sa poche, vérifia qu'il était bien en masqué et composa un numéro, que Marie lui avait confié. Le portable d'un homme de 23 ans qui marchait dans la rue en dessous de l'immeuble de trois étage sur lequel l'Assassin se tenait sonna. Adrien Alederd décrocha .

« Allô ?

« Adrien Gilbert Alederd, vous êtes accusé d'avoir demandé et obtenu l'assassinat de votre propre frère Jacques. Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

Le jeune homme se mit à scruter frénétiquement les environs. Ne voyant personne au téléphone, les seules personnes présentes dans le rue étant un vieille dame promenant son caniche et un gamin qui courant vers une boulangerie, il paniqua et hurla d'une voix hystérique :

« Vous êtes un putain d'Assassin, c'est ça ? Où êtes vous ? Montrez-vous espèce d'enculé ! Montrez-vous putain !

« Cette plaidoirie n'est pas acceptable. Votre assassinat est imminent. Quelle est votre dernière volonté ?

« Où êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous bordel ?

« Juste au dessus de vous. »

Il raccrocha et bondit sur Adrien, se servant du corps de sa victime pour amortir sa chute. Le jeune homme tomba en hurlant de terreur. Mathieu se pencha sur lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Par la Lumière et l'Ombre, par la guilde des Assassins, moi, Assassin Mathieu Sommet, met fin à tes jours en ce 16 mars 2014, 11 heure 16. Navré.

-NOOOOOOOOOON! Hurla Adrien. LACHEZ-MOI ! AAAAAAARGH! »

Mathieu coupa court aux hurlements qui commençaient à rameuter du monde en lui tranchant la gorge. Il trempa son doigt dans le fluide écarlate qui formait une flaque vermeille de plus en plus étendue, traça le logo de la guilde sur le sol et s'enfuit. Au bout de quelques minutes de course, il se cacha dans une ruelle et appela Marie. Elle décrocha presque immédiatement.

« Allô ? Fit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Marie Desames ?

« C'est moi. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

« Ici la guilde des Assassins, j'ai...

« Ah ! Enfin ! Vous l'avez tué ?

« Assassiné, pas tué, corrigea-t-il machinalement. Oui, Adrien Gilbert Alederd est décédé. Nous attendons votre paiement. Bonne journée. »

Il raccrocha et rentra au QG. Les cris d'Adrien résonnaient dans ses oreilles et lui donnait mal à la tête. On avait pas idée de beugler autant.

Il ouvrit la porte, prêt à s'écrouler dans le fauteuil le plus proche avec un dolipranne et un paquet de cookies. C'était mal connaître les talents de baby-sitter de ses collègues. Il tomba en plein enfer.

« MATHIEU, A L'AIDE ! hurla Unster en se jetant sur lui en pleurant.

- Nom de dieu mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Le front du jeune homme saignait à l'endroit où il avait violemment heurté le coin de la table basse et il avait perdu ses lunettes. Mathieu se força à rester calme. Derrière lui, Nyo tentait de décrocher une gamine de deux ans accrochée aux cheveux de Jigmé qui beuglait tel un cochon qu'on égorge. Plusieurs chaises étaient renversées, une bouteille de jus d'orange brisée avait répandu son contenu au sol, parmi les tessons de verre, et les coussins du canapé avaient étés balancés partout dans la pièce. Mathieu resta un instant interdit, abasourdi. Puis il se dit qu'il avait eu un matinée difficile, qu'il avait déjà assez subi niveau décibels avec les cris d'Adrien et que les hurlements des trois Assassins et de la gamine ne faisaient que renforcer sa migraine. Il craqua.

« LA FEEEEEEEEEEEEERME ! » hurla-t-il à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Tout le monde se figea. Lucie tenait toujours les cheveux de Jigmé et Nyo tenait toujours Lucie. Un instant choquée, celle-ci se reprit rapidement et désigna sa ''monture'' :

« C'est lui qu'a commencé !

- Silence gamine ! Cria le bras droit du chef en la foudroyant du regard. Et d'abord qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, elle ? C'est pas la petite Le Clech ?

- Mathieu, commença Unster en remettant ses lunettes qu'il avait retrouvé dans la capuche de Nyo. En fait...

- Pour toi c'est Monsieur Sommet ! Éructa-t-il, à bout. Je suis ton supérieur je te rappelle !

- Pa-pardon Monsieur Sommet ! Mme Le Clech nous a confié sa fille à garder pour l'après midi.

- Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle est là, Nyo ?

- Une heure Monsieur, répondit celui-ci en se mettant au garde à vous, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu ridicule.

- Il ne vous a fallut qu'une heure pour foutre ce bordel ?

- Cette fillette est un démon, Monsieur précisa Jigmé.

- Je m'en contrefout. Faites en sorte de l'occuper jusqu'à ce soir, c'est pas mon problème. N'oublierez pas de ranger ! Mais quelle bande d'abrutis, marmonna-t-il en quittant le pièce. Et ça se dit Assassin ?

**Voiiiiila, ce chapitre trois est maintenant terminé j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je me suis rendu compte que vous ne connaissiez peut-être pas tous les Youtubers qui apparaissent dans cette ffic. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me demander !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre (moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas).**

**La suite arrivera sûrement vendredi si vous êtes sages,**

**Je vous fait de gros bisous là où vous voulez,**

**Rain 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, chers amis ! Comment allez vous ? Voila le chapitre 4 (Eh oui eh oui !). Il est un peu plus court mais je me rattraperai sur le prochain chapitre.**

**Dédicace au Kebab près de mon lycée grâce auquel j'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit tête dans les toilettes à vomir tripes et boyaux. R.I.P mon ventre. Ich bin krank. Compatissez s'il vous plait. Compatissez !**

**Bon je vous laisse tranquilles avec mes histoires dont vous n'avez rien à foutre !**

Chapitre 4

Jérémy se réveilla deux heures après son enlèvement. Il ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête le faisait atrocement et son nez était cassé. Une couche de de sang séché lui couvrait le nez, la bouche et collait ses cheveux à sa peau. Il observa son environnement. Il était torse nu, attaché à une chaise dans ce qui lui semblait être une sorte d'entrepôt vide. A quelques mètres de lui, il aperçut le cadavre de son téléphone portable qu'une semelle de chaussure avait réduit en miettes. Un homme qui devait avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans était assis par terre et pianotait sur son portable. Il avait l'air assez grand et avait une masse de cheveux bruns impressionnants sur le crâne. Il reconnut son agresseur à sa veste marron clair et sa chemise grise. Il lui tournait le dos. Jérémy se mit à chercher un moyen de d'enfuir quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il sursauta.

« Eh mec, il est réveillé ! » s'écria une voix juvénile.

Jérémy leva la tête vers lui. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns courts qui pouvait avoir aussi bien 15 ans que 25. L'homme assis par terre se retourna vers l'autre et se leva avec un grand sourire que Jérémy aurait trouvé chaleureux sur n'importe qui d'autre, mais qui le terrifiait sur le visage de son geôlier. C'était l'homme qui avait tué et violé Irina Leithery. Merde. Il était dans la merde.

« Parfait ! On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser ! s'écria le cinglé.

- Oh oui ! Je vais adorer te tordre le cou mon chou ! S'exclama l'autre en caressant délicatement le cou de son prisonnier, ce qui le fit frissonner de dégout.

- Pas touche, nabot ! Grogna le chevelu en poussant son complice pour l'éloigner de sa proie. C'est moi qui m'occupe de lui ! Si tu essaie de me voler mon jouet je te tue et je viole ton cadavre !

L'autre afficha un air moqueur et pas convaincu, contourna Jérémy et se planta devant son acolyte, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre homme, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il posa son index sur le torse de son complice.

« Me tuer ? Tu pense vraiment pouvoir me tuer, grande perche ?

- Me tente pas gamin !

- T'a besoin de moi ! Me tuer serait une grave erreur et tu le sait. (il soutint le regard meurtrier de l'autre) Bon, Ok, je te laisse celui-là, défoule-toi chéri ! Mais le prochain sera pour moi !»

Le plus grand sourit d'un air sadique et glissa son doigt le long de la mâchoire de son complice en un geste mi tendre mi glauque.

« C'est bien, tu as fait le bon choix. »

Le plus petit s'éloigna de quelques pas tandis que l'autre se tournait vers Jérémy, un couteau soudainement apparut dans sa main.

« On va bien s'amuser toi et moi ! Enfin, moi je vais m'amuser. Toi tu va juste souffrir et crever. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns courts revint quelques minutes plus tard et jeta un oeil à la loque sanguinolante autrefois appelée être humain attachée à la chaise. Le jouet cassé n'était plus qu'un corps déchiqueté couvert de sang pas très agréable à la vue mais ils se sentit détendu en le voyant. Il adorait l'odeur de la mort fraiche.

« Ca-y-est ? T'a fini ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Non, fit l'homme à la veste brune en ouvrant sa braguette. Le plus intéressant reste à venir... »

Il aperçut l'air dégouté de son acolyte qui détournait les yeux et sourit.

« Dis-moi mon chou, qu'est-ce qui te dégoute le plus ? Moi ou le cadavre ?

- Franchement, je me le demande moi-même. Non mais sérieux, violer un mort, mec t'es hardcore !

- Et t'a encore rien vu ! Ricana l'autre. T'es sûr que tu veux pas te joindre à nous ? Enfin, à moi, lui, il a pas trop le choix, vu qu'il est mort. Enfin, je pense que ça se voit.

- Non, merci, la nécrophilie, très peu pour moi. »

L'homme aux cheveux démoniaques haussa les épaules, un peu déçu. L'autre lui tendit un papier plié en quatre avant de reculer. Le nécrophile déplia la feuille et parcourut la liste de noms écrite dessus.

« voilà tous les membres de la guilde des Assassins. Tu peux tous les buter sit tu veux, mais épargne moi, tu sera mignon.

- Quelle idée de mettre ton nom dessus, aussi...

- Tu m'a demandé tous les Assassins, alors j'ai mis tous les Assassins.

- Quelle logique à toute épreuve !

- Je sais, merci. Bon, je te laisse finir tes cochonneries, appelle moi quand tu aura fini pour qu'on aille planquer le cadavre. »

...

Antoine s'écroula sans grâce aucune sur son siège. En face de lui, Siphano s'appliquait à reprendre son souffle, son sac posé en travers de ses genoux.

« Bordel... de... merde ! C'était moins une ! »

Siphano acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, à moitié mort. Le train qu'ils avaient failli rater démarra doucement. Ils se rendaient en Bretagne pour assister à l'enterrement de Jacques et enquêter auprès de ses proches et de sa familles. Et pour éloigner Antoine des Assassins, accessoirement.

« Putain... de métro... de merde... ! Souffla Antoine, la respiration sifflante.

- Putain de foule plutôt ! » corrigea Siphano.

Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes de trajet passées à ne rien faire, le plus jeune regarda la date sur son portable.

« Presque quatre jours, fit-il, déprimé. J'espère qu'il va bien...

- Tu as encore de l'espoir pour Jérémy ? fit Antoine en haussant un sourcil. A mon avis ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'un clochard ne retrouve son cadavre quelque part dans les égouts.

- Quel pessimisme, c'est déprimant.

- Réalisme plutôt. Ca fait quatre jours qu'il est entre les mains de ce cinglé. S'il s'était échappé ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait rentré.

- C'est affreux. Si jamais on trouve cet enculé je lui fait la peau !

- Va falloir faire la queue mon gars, t 'es pas tout seul dans ce cas ! »

Au bout d'une heure passée à observer le paysage monotone, le téléphone d'Antoine vibra. Il lut rapidement le message puis attira l'attention de Siphano.

« Les Assassins ont encore frappé. On va à un double enterrement. Le petit frère de Jacques est mort. »

... ...

« R.I.P » marmonna Siphano dans sa barbe quand le cercueil de Jacques disparut dans la fosse.

Les parents du défunt sanglotaient doucement. Une jeune femme du nom de Marie, l'amie d'enfance des deux frères, se tenait à côté de Blondie, la petite amie de l'ainé. C'était les personnes qu'ils devaient interroger. Après la cérémonie, Siphano et Antoine se séparèrent pour mener leur enquête. Le plus jeune s'approcha de Blondie et l'aborda en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel.

« Bonjour Blondie.

- Bonjour... euh...

- Julien. Je m'appelle Julien. Dites moi, est-ce que vous pensez que celui qui a engagé un Assassins pour tuer Jacques peut être la même personne que celui qui a fait Assassiner Adrien ?

- Comment est-ce que je pourrait le savoir ? Je ne connaissait pas Adrien, moi ! Quant à Jacques, c'était un garçon adorable ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi quelqu'un a voulu sa mort !

- Mais il y a bien eu cette histoire avec Leya Vernad, l'an dernier...

- Vous êtes de la police ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux, méfiante. Ou alors vous êtes un Héros ? J'ai juste ?

- Non, désolé de vous décevoir, je ne fait que me renseigner.

- C'est vrai que si vous étiez un Héros, vous n'auriez pas honte de l'avouer ! C'est tout ce que vous vouliez ?

- Oui, désolé de vous avoir dérangée. »

Il s'éloigna et chercha Antoine des yeux. Il était entrain de parler avec les parents des victimes. Il décida de le rejoindre quand son portable sonna. C'était Kigyar.

"Bonjour, Kiki?

« Siph, ils l'ont retrouvé.

« Qui ça ?

« Jérémy. La police a retrouvé son cadavre. C'était bien un coup du psychopathe qui a tué Irina Leithery. »

Siphano s'écroula sur un banc. Il s'y attendait mais le choc de la nouvelle lui noua la gorge.

« D'après la police, il était déjà mort depuis trois jours quand ils l'ont trouvé. Ils ont eu du mal à l'identifier tellement le type l'a charcuté.

« Ca va, pas besoin des détails, je vais prévenir Antoine.

« Autre chose, reprit Kigyar d'une voix monocorde. Le commissaire François Theurel nous a contacté. Il est en charge de l'enquête sur le tueur en série. On a décidé de s'allier avec la police pour coincer cet enfoiré.

« D'accord, on rentre au plus vite. A demain. »

Il raccrocha. Jérémy était mort. Quelle journée de merde.

**Voila, c'était le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Vous en avez le droit. Si, si !**

**Je viens de regarder l'épisode 10 d'Unknown Movies. Il était bien. Très bien.**

**Allez, je vous fait de gros bisous et on se retrouve bientôt !**

**Pluie**


	5. Chapter 5

**On a dépassé les 300 vues ! Waouh ! Merci, si vous étiez en face de moi je vous ferais un câlin mais comme je ne vous ai pas en face de moi ben je vais me contenter d'imaginer que je vous fait un câlin.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Jacques, Adrien, Lucie, Léa et Marie ( ce qui fait quand même pas mal de monde^^). Les Youtubers qui apparaissent ne m'appartiennent pas je rêve d'eux ( coucou Ka-Al ^^) mais ils s'appartiennent eux même car l'esclavage est abolis depuis le 27 avril 1848. (merci Wikipédia)**

**Ce chapitre est... euh... lisez vous même !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que je me suis éclaté à l'écrire (malgrès quelques interférences extérieurs...).**

Chapitre 5

« Je les ai trouvés. »

Mathieu ferma son PC et leva les yeux vers Kriss, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Les Héros ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais.

- Tuez les ! Cria Pepper d'une voix rendue rauque par les sanglots. Tuez les tous ! Faites les payer ! »

La jeune fille était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, les yeux cernés de gris, ses cheveux habituellement soyeux étaient ternes et ébouriffés et son regard brun était brûlant de haine et d'inquiétude. Ils étaient sans nouvelles de Blondie, sa sœur, depuis la veille. La jeune femme blonde était rentrée le mercredi midi de l'enterrement de Jacques. Elle avait déjeuné avec sa sœur et Brioche, puis Pepper avait dû aller faire les courses et Brioche et Blondie étaient partis un peu après, l'un allant voir un ami, l'autre rentrant au QG. Aucunes nouvelles de la jeune femme depuis.

Entre deux tentatives d'appel de sa sœur, Pepper avait complètement rongés ses ongles et attaquait maintenant la chair tendre de ses doigts.

« Calme toi, Pepper, lui conseilla Nyo en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il y a peu de chances que ce soient les Héros. Eux aussi ont perdu un membre récemment. »

A la mort de Jérémy Breut, son appartenance à la guilde des Héros avait été rendue publique, tout comme celle d'Ystos, alias Thomas Lepape, à la guilde des Assassins.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils nous accusent de la mort de ce Jérémy alors ils ont tué Blondie pour se venger ! Cria-t-elle.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la coupa Jigmé un peu sè auraient-ils pu savoir qu'elle était un Assassin ? Si elle a réellement été enlevée, ça doit être un coup du cinglé qui a tué Jérémy Breut et Irina Leithery. »

Pepper fondit en larmes et Mathieu foudroya le jeune homme du regard, résistant à une forte envie de le gifler.

« Alors là, GG ! T'avais rien de mieux à lui dire ? Ce type est un tueur en série, c'est tout sauf rassurant ce que tu dis ! Putain t'es vraiment con ! »

Jigmé baissa la tête comme un enfant réprimandé par ses parents et marmonna des excuses à la jeune femme. Kriss soupira et entraîna son second vers la sortie. Arrivé devant la porte, il se retourna et lança :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Pepper, il n'arrivera rien à Blondie. On part assassiner Antoine Daniel. En notre absence, c'est toi qui commande Charlotte. On reviens bientôt. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et ils descendirent à l'armurerie. Ils enfilèrent des vêtements sombres et s'arrangèrent pour faire tenir sur eux le plus d'armes sans faire « Clang ! Clang ! » à chaque pas. Kriss tendit finalement un petit papier à Mathieu.

« L'adresse des Héros. Mémorise là. »

Le jeune homme marqua l'adresse dans son esprit et suivit son chef qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Après vingt minutes de bus et quelques minutes de marches, ils parvinrent à un immeuble banal dans un quartier banal à moitié abandonné.

« C'est là ? Demanda Mathieu en se cachant dans une ruelle hors de vue du QG ennemi et e abaissant sa capuche sur son visage.

- Ouais, répondit Kriss en faisant de même.

- Comment on entre ?

- Par la porte.

- Sans blagues. Il n'y a aucuns risques ?

- Ben si, mais on a pas trop le choix. Il y a peu de chances qu'ils surveillent la porte 24 heures sur 24. On le fait pas nous et on a jamais eu de problèmes !

- Ca marche.

- Si jamais l'un de nous se fait prendre, l'autre doit absolument s'enfuir. C'est compris ? Ah, et interdiction de dévoiler les secrets de la guilde, même sous la torture !»

L'autre acquiesça. Ils se planquèrent sous le porche pour être invisibles aux yeux des occupants de l'immeuble et kriss commença à crocheter la serrure. Cela lui pris une bonne minute pendant laquelle il se répandit en jurons et insultes impliquants souvent la génitrice de la porte et une poutre en chêne. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et ils purent entrer. Un escalier central en colimaçon desservait les cinq étages du bâtiment.

« Je ne sais pas où est Daniel, on va devoir tout explorer.

- Se balader dans l'antre des Héros sans se faire prendre relève de la mission impossible, répliqua Mathieu en grimaçant.

- Bah ! Fit Kriss en faisant un geste de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche. Ca rajoute du challenge !

- Une sacré dose de challenge si tu veux mon avis, ricana le plus petit. Allons-y !

- Attend, j'ai une idée ! Si on se fait repérer, ils vont tous rappliquer, donc notre cible aussi. Et là on pourra l'assassiner.

- Mauvaise idée. S'ils sont tous là, on a plus de chances de se faire tuer ou capturer tous les deux que de parvenir à venger Ystos. Il vaut mieux rester discrets.

- Eh vous deux, qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

Les deux Assassins sursautèrent et levèrent la tête. La voix appartenait à un homme aux longs cheveux bruns foncés qui les fixait d'un air suspicieux. Kriss grimaça et souffla à son ami :

« On lui fonce dessus. Assomme le et moi je me fout devant la porte pour arrêter ceux qui risquent de rappliquer.

- Eh ! Je vous cause ! » lança le Héros en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

Mathieu lui bondit dessus et lui balança son poing dans la figure. L'homme eut un mouvement de recul et tomba dans les escaliers. Mathieu profita de son état d'étourdissement pour l'assommer. Kriss l'avait dépassé et jetait un œil au premier étage. Son bras droit explora rapidement le rez de chaussée qui se révéla vide.

Le premier étage comportait trois pièces un salon vide, une petite cuisine et une chambre. Le seul Héros qu'ils virent fut un jeune homme blond qui leur tournait le dos et qui, plongé dans la pénombre, jouait à un jeu d'horreur, une peluche à l'effigie de Simba du Roi Lion perchée sur l'épaule. Jugeant qu'il ne représentait pas un danger immédiat, ils décidèrent de le laisser tranquille et montèrent au deuxième étage.

La porte était entrouverte et, voulant jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, Mathieu tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns foncés coiffés en une sorte de coupe au bol bizarre et aux lunettes. Il était plus grand que lui, évidement, ne put s'empêcher de penser le petit Assassin malgrés la gravité de la situation. La surprise se lut dans les yeux du plus grand, puis il s'écria :

« Hey, les mecs ! Il y a un intru ! »

« Merde ! » pensa Mathieu en voulant se reculer mais le binoclard l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le tira à l'intérieur, avant de refermer la porte.

…...

Kriss vit avec horreur la porte se refermer derrière son ami. Le Héros ne l'avait pas vu.

« Fuck ! Fuck ! Fuck ! Faut que je me barre ! J'ai aucune chances contre eux tous ! Faut que je ramène les autres ! »

Il s'enfuit précipitamment, sautant par dessus le corps du Héros assommé et courut vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Il s'écroula sur un siège miraculeusement libre et se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de sortir Mathieu de la merde dans laquelle il l'avait foutu. Mais même avec la guilde au complet, ils seraient sûrement en infériorité numériques et ils ne connaissaient pas le terrain mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il était venu pour venger un ami, pas pour en perdre un autre. Il avait vraiment très mal joué.

Environs une demi-heure plus tard, il poussait la porte du QG des Assassins. Les premiers sons qu'il entendit furent les cris de détresse de Pepper. Il se précipita au quatrième étage. Nyo, Brioche, Jigmé, Charlotte et Unster entouraient Pepper, recroquevillée par terre, qui sanglotait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Kriss en s'approchant.

Ils s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. La jeune femme leva vers lui ses yeux dégoulinants de larmes. Elle tenait dans ses bras quelque chose de rond et couvert de sang. Horrifié, il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- La... La tête de Blondie. » répondit Nyo, tout pâle.

De profonds sillons sanglants creusaient le visage de la jeune femme, sa bouche était déformée par un rictus mêlant terreur et souffrance et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient teintés d'écarlate. La tête avait sauvagement tranchée sous le menton et les dernières gouttes des sang coulaient sur les genoux de Pepper.

« Le facteur nous l'a amené dans un colis environs une demi-heure après votre départ, expliqua Charlotte, au bord des larmes.

- Merde ! Cria Kriss en donnant un violent coup de pied dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il faut qu'on bute cet enfoiré !

- Qu'on l'assassine, corrigea machinalement Unster.

- Non qu'on le bute ! C'est pas un contrat, c'est une vengeance ! Mais d'abord il faut qu'on aille sauver Mathieu !

- Non ! Cria Pepper en se levant d'un coup. Il faut qu'on venge Blondie immédiatement !

- Je ne veux pas avoir à enterrer deux Assassins. Priorité à ceux qui sont encore en vie. Je suis désolé Pepper mais ta vengeance attendra.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Mathieu ? Demanda Jigmé.

- Il a été capturé par les Héros. Il faut qu'on y aille tous.

- Attend ! T'es complètement fou ! S'exclama Nyo, l'air choqué. S'ils voient nos visages, on est foutus !

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une longue offensive. On y va, on en bute les plus possible, on delivre Math' et on se casse !

- Assassine, corrigea encore Unster par automatisme.

- Ta gueule Unster. C'est pas un contrat. Toi, tu restera caché et tu snipe tout ce qui sort, compris ?

- Oui chef !

- Des objections ?

- Non chef!

- Alors allez vous préparer. On part dans cinq minutes. »

Les autres sortirent, laissant Kriss seul avec Pepper. La jeune femme était debout, la tenant la tête de sa sœur comme si elle tenait un nouveau-né. Elle sanglotait toujours. Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

« On le tuera. Je te le promet.

- Non. Je le tuerais. »

**Voila ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je vous fais de gros bisous et à la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

« AAAAAAAAH ! BATARD ! hurla Arc en refermant violemment sa 3DS.

- Tu ne pouvais pas lutter contre mon skill légendaire ! »ricana Newtiteuf, fier de lui.

Il venait d'infliger une cuisante défaite à son ami sur Pokémon X et Arc, de son prénom Loris, se répandait en jurons tous plus inventifs les uns que les autres. Quand il en eut marre, il alla se réfugier dans les bras de Marisa, sa petite amie, qui l'accueillit gracieusement. Les autres se désintéressèrent de l'affaire et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Les seuls Héros absents étaient Kigyar, qui jouait à Among The Sleep dans sa chambre tel un reclus, Squeezie et Siphano qui surveillaient respectivement les maisons de Jacques et Adrien et Fred et Bob qui travaillaient à l'étage supérieur.

Seb se leva soudain et demanda en s'étirant:

« Je vais à la boulangerie, quelqu'un veut un truc à bouffer ? »

Ils répondirent tous par la négative, souvent par des grognement, les réponses longues et formulées étant un luxe qu'ils avaient la flemme de s'offrir, sauf Fanta qui réclama un sandwich au poulet. Seb attrapa son portefeuille qui trainait sur la table et sortit. Environs une minute plus tard, Arc sembla se réveiller brusquement et courut vers la porte en criant :

« Attend Seb ! Prend moi un Coca ! »

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un homme encapuchonné qui sembla aussi surpris que lui. Passé la surprise, il se ressaisit et fronça les sourcils adoptant un air un peu plus crédible.

« Eh les mecs ! S'écria-t-il en attrapant l'homme qui s'apprêtait à fuir par le col de sa veste. On a un intrus ! »

Il le tira violemment à l'intérieur du salon et referma la porte. Il se retourna vers l'intrus et loucha sur le poing qui fonçait vers son visage. Il tomba en arrière sous l'impact et son crâne heurta violemment le mur, l'assommant. Un pistolet apparut dans la main de l'homme qui le pointa sur la tête de Arc, s'apprêtant à tirer. Antoine, le plus proche de l'individu, fut le plus prompte à réagir afin d'éviter à son ami inconscient un sort funeste. Il attrapa l'homme par la capuche et le tira en arrière. Le coup de feu partit quand même et la balle alla creuser un petit trou dans le mur à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Loris. Marisa poussa un petit cri et se précipita vers son petit ami, toujours assommé. Antoine déplaça sa prise vers les cheveux de l'agresseur et le balança avec force contre le mur. L'intrus grimaça de douleur, sonné, et lâcha son arme que le Héros ramassa et braqua sur son ancien propriétaire. Celui-ci loucha sur le canon de l'arme à quelques centimètres de son nez, déglutit et leva les mains en l'air.

« David, ordonna Antoine sans quitter l'homme, qui lui paraissait plutôt jeune, des yeux. Vas chercher Bob, Fred et Kigyar. Fanta, appelle Siph' et Squeezie et dit leur de rentrer le plus vite possible. On a un Assassin, potentiellement le chef de la guilde, sur les bras. »

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et Marisa se chargea de réveiller Arc à grands renforts de claques. Newtiteuf alla chercher de quoi attacher leur prisonnier et Antoine entreprit de le fouiller, histoire que personne ne se retrouve malencontreusement avec un couteau planté dans le ventre. Bob et Fred arrivèrent, suivis, quelques instants plus tard, de David et Kigyar qui portaient le corps de Seb, inanimé. Ils l'installèrent sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda Alexis, inquiet après ce qui était arrivé à son petit frère. Il va bien ?

- Ah ! Ca c'est moi, fit le prisonnier à présent entravé et dépouillé de ses armes, portefeuille et téléphone portable. Il était sur mon chemin alors je m'en suis débarrassé. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué, alors remerciez moi ! C'est la moindre des politesses !»

Les Héros le foudroyèrent du regard et Arc le gratifia d'un charmant : « Ta gueule enculé ! ». Le type grommela que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait par politesse, mais le regard noir du Héros le dissuada de la ramener. Bob avait étalé sur la table basse carte d'identité, permis de conduire et tout document qui leur permettrait d'en apprendre le maximum sur leur Assassin de prisonnier.

« Alors, Mathieu Sommet, 26 ans, officiellement au chômage... (le chef des Héros leva la tête vers le jeune homme.) Alors, tu es un Assassin, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi es-tu venu te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? »

Le dénommé Sommet ricana, l'air moqueur et Newtiteuf lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, agacé.

« C'est vous les loups ? La bonne blague ! J'aurais plutôt dit petits moutons stupides ! »

- Répond à la question, répliqua Bob sans répondre à l'Assassin insolent. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? »

L'autre dut comprendre qu'il ne servirait à rien de mentir car il répondit, toujours avec son petit sourire en coin :

« Je suis venu assassiner la brosse à chiotte. »

Antoine grimaça, se sentant personnellement visé à cause de sa coupe de cheveux pour le moins... particulière, et foudroya Sommet du regard. Celui-ci capta son regard.

« Ouais, c'est de toi que je parle Daniel. Je suis là pour venger feu notre ancien chef.

- Je m'en doutait, nabot, répliqua-t-il. Donc tu es le chef de la guilde ?

- Peut-être. »

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Les Héros s'entre-regardèrent. Tous les membres de la guilde avaient la clé et ils n'attendaient personne. Qui était le con qui avait oublié sa clé ? A moins que ce ne soit un invité surprise...

« Marisa, vas voir qui c'est, ordonna Bob. Mais n'ouvre que si c'est le commissaire Theurel. »

La jeune femme obéit et sortit en silence. Le prisonnier tourna la tête vers le chef et demanda :

« C'est qui Theurel ?

- Le policier qui enquête sur le cinglé, répondit Antoine, comme l'information n'était pas un secret.

- Celui qui a tué un des votre, Jérémy Breut, il y a quelques jours ?

- … Oui.

- J'espère que vous l'attraperez vite, c'est dangereux ce genre d'enfoirés.

- Fais pas semblant de compatir, connard ! hurla Links qui ne se remettait toujours pas de la disparition de son petit frère et qui couvait maintenant David comme une mère-poule. T'es qu'un putain d'Assassin !

- Justement ! Je suis un Assassin, pas un meurtrier psychopathe. Il y a une nuance, et de taille. Moi j'ai un honneur, pas lui.

- Si tu le dis... » Marmonna Fanta en calmant Alexis qui semblait à deux doigts d'étrangler leur prisonnier.

Marisa revint à ce moment là, accompagnée d'un homme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs et à la pilosité faciale assez développée. Il balaya la pièce du regard, saluant tout le monde, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Sommet, assis par terre, ligoté. Le commissaire François Theurel demanda :

« Dites, je ne voudrais surtout pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais le type attaché par terre, c'est qui ?

- Je vous présente Mathieu Sommet, de la guilde des Assassins, répondit Bob. Sommet, je vous présente le commissaire Theurel.

- Bonjour Monsieur Theurel, dit poliment le prisonnier.

- Bonjour Monsieur Sommet. Vous êtes venu vous rendre ? C'est très aimable à vous. Ca nous fait un connard de moins à attraper. Ca fait plaisir ce genre d'attentions, surtout en ce moment avec ce tueur qui nous casse les couilles !

- Non, désolé, je suis venu assassiner Antoine Daniel.

- Un beau fail apparemment. (il se désintéressa ensuite totalement du petit Assassin.) J'ai du nouveau et j'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait. Mais c'est pas des bonnes nouvelles. Le cinglé a encore frappé. La tête de Blondie Hugs, apparemment disparue depuis hier, a été envoyée à sa sœur Pepper dans un joli carton. C'est Jigmé Théaux, qui était avec elle quand le ''colis'' est arrivé, qui nous a prévenu. »

La nouvelle les plongea dans le silence.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! Cria finalement Fred en frappant du poing sur la table basse. Mais quel enculé !

- On n'a aucunes informations sur ce type ? Demanda Kigyar.

- On a quelques photo, mais je vous les ai déjà données. On a pu en déduire qu'il devait avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, pas plus. C'est tout ce qu'on sait. On a déjà réussi plusieurs fois à le coincer, mais il nous a échappé à chaque fois.

- OK ! Intervint Bob. On s'occupe de ça juste après. On a un problème plus immédiat. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sommet qui avait perdu son air arrogant et qui semblait à présent complètement abattu.

« Ses petits copains risquent de débarquer à tout moment, reprit le chef. Newtiteuf, réveille Seb. Je veux que vous alliez tous prendre vos armes et que vous alliez vous poster aux endroits que vais vous indiquer. Links, Arc et Fanta, gardez la porte d'entrée mais restez à l'intérieur. Marisa et kigyar, montez sur le toit et surveillez les environs. David, rappelle Squeezie et Siphano et dit leur d'aller surveiller la station de métro et l'arrêt de bus les plus proches de la base. Antoine, emmène Sommet au dernier étage et surveille le. Les autres, soyez prêts à intervenir. Fred, commissaire, allons dans mon bureau si vous le voulez bien. »

Antoine glissa le couteau et le pistolet pris à Sommet dans sa ceinture et attrapa celui-ci par le bras. Quand il le releva, il se rendit compte que son prisonnier était vraiment bien plus petit que lui et cela l'amusa. Il fut néanmoins étonné que l'Assassin ne lui oppose aucune résistance quand il l'emmena au dernier étage. Il en fut presque déçu. Il le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et se posta à la fenêtre. Rien. Le quartier était calme, ce qui n'était pas étonnant quand on savait que la moitié des bâtiments étaient inoccupés. Mais là, se dire que des tueurs pouvaient se cacher à n'importe quel coin de rue avait de quoi inquiéter. Il se détourna finalement de la fenêtre et détailla son prisonnier. Il avait la tête baissée et semblait considérer ses mains entravées comme la chose la plus intéressante de l'univers. L'air assuré qu'il arborait avant l'arrivée de Theurel avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Il avait l'air... triste ? Déprimé ? Antoine l'aurait trouvé adorablement mignon s'il n'avait pas été un connard d'Assassin. Et il avait de jolis yeux bleus. Et un joli visage. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être plus âgé que son geôlier alors que, pourtant, c'était le cas.

« T'as vite perdu ton air arrogant. » lança le Héros en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil face au jeune homme.

Celui-ci releva la tête d'un air perdu, comme si on venait de le réveiller.

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Daniel ? J'écoutait pas.

- J'ai dit que tu avait vite perdu ton air arogant !

- ... Je... » commença-t-il.

Il hésita pendant plusieurs secondes, se mordant l'intérieur des lèvres, puis soupira.

« De toutes façons, cette information sera bientôt rendue publique... marmonna-t-il avant de relever la tête vers Antoine. Blondie était un Assassin. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voila le chapitre 7 ! Enfin un peu (beaucoup) d'action. Et des gens qui meurent (ce n'est pas vrai. ... Quoique !)**

**On a dépassé les trente reviews. Je vous aime. Je vous fais l'amour par la pensée (c'est comme ça que je remercie les gens !(ce n'est pas vrai)).**

**...**

**Les quelques lignes qui vont suivre sont adressées à Morgane, ma bêta des ténêbres. Donc si tu ne t'appelle pas Morgane et que tu n'es pas une patate sauvage et indomptée, je te saurais gré de ne pas lire ces lignes. Après, si tu lis quand même, tant pis, je vais pas débarquer chez toi pour t'égorger !**

**Chère Morgane,**

**J'aimerai, s'il te plait, que tu ARRETE de me faire chier avec Ystos. Il est mort, enterré, définitivement. Il. Ne. Reviendra. Pas. Donc maintenant tu cesse de me casser les couilles et de me spamer. N'oublie pas qu'on se voit demain et que le tram a déjà tué quelqu'un l'an dernier à la zombie walk et qu'ils peuvent très bien recommencer. Après le cinéma. Faut bien qu'on s'amuse un peu ! Sinon l'OS que tu m'as commandé n'avance pas, parce que je n'ai pas assez d'inspiration et que tout simplement je n'y arrive pas XD. Concernant l'autre OS, non je ne changerai pas la fin. Dernière remarque : Victor est un dieu, Victor vaincra. (Ka-Al sera sûrement d'accord avec moi !)  
><strong>

**Bien à toi,**

**Rain.**

**...**

**Voila, vous pouvez recommencer à lire !^^ Et vous pouvez également commencer à lire le chapitre 7 !**

Chapitre 7

Unster monta en haut de l'immeuble voisin de la base des Héros. Le bâtiment était plus haut que le QG ennemi, ce qui lui donnait l'avantage de voir sans être vu des deux Héros qui faisaient le guet sur le toit. Il contacta Kriss.

« Mec, il y a deux types sur le toit qui surveillent.

« Ah ! Fuck !... Eh Jigmé ! Cria le chef après un instant de silence en s'adressant au jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Qu'est-ce que tu fout au milieu de la route, viens ici, ils vont te voir !

« Trop tard! Lança Unster en grimaçant. Vous êtes repérés. »

En effet, l'un des deux Héros désignait Jigmé au milieu de la rue et l'autre courait vers la trappe qui lui permettrait de rentrer dans le bâtiment, vite suivit par son collègue.

« Merde ! S'écria Kriss dans son oreille. Bute les !

« Pas le temps de monter mon arc et un coup de feu alerterait tout le quartier ! Vous allez devoir vous battre !

« Merde, merde, merde ! Essaie de repérer Math', OK ?

« OK ! »

Il chercha ses jumelles dans son sac et se coucha au sol pour observer. Il scruta l'intérieur de l'immeuble mais ne parvint pas à localiser son supérieur prisonnier. Ces connards de Héros n'avaient pas fait l'erreur de le mettre près d'une fenêtre.

« Kriss, je ne peux pas le voir de ma position, dit-il au chef.

« Attend, il y a deux types qui viennent vers nous !

« J'ai vu sortir personne !

« Non, ils viennent de la rue par laquelle on est arrivés. Oh putain ils sont armés ! Planquez vous les gars ! »

Jurant dans sa barbe inexistante, Unster se releva et courut de l'autre côté du toit, attrapant son sac au passage, afin d'avoir un visuel de l'action. Il monta son arc en deux minutes (moi ça m'en prend entre cinq et dix TT_TT), son oreillette l'abreuvant des jurons prononcés par Kriss. Il encochait une flèche empennée de noir quand son regard fut attiré par du mouvement du côté du QG assiégé. Six hommes venaient de sortir de l'immeuble et couraient vers le groupe d'Assassins qui s'apprêtaient à faire face aux deux Héros.

« Six mecs vous foncent dessus ! Je vais essayer de les ralentir !

« Putain de bordel de merde de connard d'enculé de sa mère la pute obèse ! »

Unster anticipa les déplacement du premier Héros et tira. L'homme s'effondra, une flèche plantée dans la cuisse. Un autre type s'arrêta pour secourir son camarade, sortit son pistolet de sa veste et tira deux fois vers là où se tenait l'archer. Dans un réflexe inhumain, celui-ci se jeta en arrière et la balle qui aurait du lui faire exploser la cervelle ne fit que creuser un un sillon sanglant sur son front. Il tomba par terre, lâchant son arc (fait gaffe au matériel, ça coûte cher ces machins ! Quoi ? Bon d'accord je ferme ma gueule.). Le sang coula dans les yeux et le long de ses joues, l'aveuglant. Il força son souffle trop rapide à se calmer, retira ses lunettes couvertes de sang et essuya le liquide carmin qui empoissait son (beau) visage. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et la peur paralysait son esprit. Trois ans qu'il bossait à la guilde. Il n'avait jamais frôlé la mort d'aussi près. Sans ce réflexe fulgurant qui l'avait fait se jeter en arrière, sa cervelle, et pas seulement son sang, maculerait le toit en béton. Il frémit à cette pensée. Il l'avait échappée belle.

…...

Les pensées de Pepper étaient bloquées. Le sang de Blondie déposait un voile écarlate sur sa propre vision. Elle n'avait l'impression de ne voir que ça : du sang, du sang et encore du sang. L'image de la tête mutilée de sa sœur obnubilait son esprit, monopolisait son cerveau.

« Elle est morte. Elle est morte. Elle est morte. » pensait-elle, prostrée dans le salon de la guilde, la tête de Blondie dans ses bras.

« Elle est morte. Elle est morte. Elle est morte. » pensait-elle quand Kriss lui parlait, tentait de la réconforter, mais personne ne pouvait y parvenir.

« Elle est morte. Elle est morte. Elle est morte. » pensait-elle dans le bus, ses amis autour d'elle, les doigts crispés autour du manche de son couteau.

« Elle est morte. Elle est morte. Elle est morte. » pensait-elle maintenant pendant qu'elle frappait ce jeune Héros blond.

Il était étendu sur l'asphalte, inconscient, sa peluche Simba traînant un peu plus loin. Du sang coulait de son nez brisé et de sa lèvre fendue, maculant ses mèches blonde de vermeil poisseux. Elle était assise sur lui, le maintenant inutilement au sol d'une pression à l'épaule, et le frappait à mains nues. Elle faiblissait. Ses coup n'étaient plus que de faibles caresses, presque douces. Elle pleurait.

« Elle est morte. Elle est morte. Elle est morte. »

Et une part d'elle même était morte avec sa sœur.

…...

Ils étaient en infériorité numérique. Ils n'avaient aucunes chances. Ce constat glaça le sang de Charlotte. La peur planta des aiguilles de glace partout dans son corps, manquant de la paralyser. Cette tentative de sauvetage allait être un échec cuisant, qui risquait de se solder par leur mort à tous. Elle se força à reprendre son sang-froid. Même si leur chances de victoire étaient très faibles, voir inexistantes, elle devait donner son maximum.

Elle se jeta sur un homme de grande taille aux cheveux châtains courts qui lui tournait le dos. Elle le fit chuter et ils roulèrent sur le goudron délavé. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, l'immobilisant. Elle leva sa lame, prête à l'assassiner, mais se figea brusquement. Les prunelles de sa victime reflétaient son propre choc, vite remplacé par un profond désespoir. Elle baissa lentement le bras et posa son couteau, les épaules basses. Elle gémit :

« David ?

- Charlotte ? … Je … Tu ... »

La jeune femme recula, laissant David se redresser et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui.

David était un Héros.

Son petit-ami était un ennemi.

Elle l'embrassa doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle sans rompre l'étreinte.

- J'en sais rien, chérie. J'en sais rien. »

…...

« Attend, t'es sérieux ? » s'exclama Daniel en réduisant en quelques pas la distance qui le séparait de son prisonnier.

Mathieu le fusilla du regard avec application. Ce type l'énervait au plus haut point. Ses cheveux étaient insupportables, il était ridiculement grand par rapport à lui et en plus il était con. Il multipliait les défauts.

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

Son geôlier fit mine de réfléchir. Il allait répliquer quand le Héros aux cheveux blonds et à la peluche qui s'appelait Kigyar débarqua en criant :

« Ils sont là ! Les Assassins sont là ! »

Le chef, son second et le commissaire Theurel arrivèrent à leur tour.

« Laissez-nous gérer ça, commissaire, réclama le type à la veste rouge.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en mêler, répondit François Theurel en haussant les épaules. Je me contenterai de foutre en taule les Assassins survivants à la fin du combat. »

Mathieu se dit qu'il n'aimait pas ce connard. Si un jour quelqu'un mettait un contrat sur sa tête d'abruti, il se ferait un plaisir de l'exécuter. Le chef et le policier sortirent. Le bras droit à la chemise hawaïenne jaune ridicule les rejoignit après avoir lancé à Daniel :

« Bougez pas d'ici, surtout !

- Je suis attaché, connard, je risque pas de m'envoler ! » grogna Mathieu, agacé.

Le type ne fit pas attention à lui, ce qui l'énerva encore plus et lui donna la sensation d'être un meuble, et courut à la suite des deux hommes. Daniel jeta un œil à l'extérieur, l'air inquiet. L'Assassin se sentait frustré. Dehors, ses amis risquaient leur vie pour le secourir et lui il était ligoté à une chaise sous la garde de l'autre connard. Et Blondie était morte. Elle était morte. Cette nouvelle le choquait encore plus que celle de la mort d'Ystos, dont le meurtrier était d'ailleurs à moins de cinq mètres de lui. Blondie avait été sa camarade, son amie, sa sœur même. Puis il pensa à Pepper, qui avait été si proche de sa sœur. Elle devait être anéantie.

Le Héros interrompit le fil de ses pensées en revenant s'assoir en face de lui et en demandant :

« Alors, on parlait de quoi avant cette interruption ?

- Ta gueule ! Grogna-t-il avec haine.

- Oh... Il est fâché le p'tit Sommet ? Pauvre petit chou ! »

L'imagination de l'Assassin l'emmena dans un monde où c'était cette grande perche chevelue qui était attachée à une chaise et où il pouvait le torturer et se délecter de ses hurlements de douleur. Il le haïssait. Il avait envie de lui faire du mal. Ces pensées assez malsaines lui permirent de se calmer et d'engager une discussion plus posée et diplomate avec son geôlier.

« Alors comme ça, Blondie Hugs était un Assassin... reprit Daniel, plus sérieusement.C'est bien elle qui a tué Jacques et Adrien Alederd ?

- Peut-être... (il vit l'air déçu de son geôlier) Quoi, tu veux pas non plus que je te donne la liste de nos contrat et l'identité de nos clients ?

- Ah si ! Carrément ! Si vous pouviez vous rendre, aussi !

- Va te faire foutre, balais brosse !

- Quand tu veux mon chou ! »

La réplique que Mathieu allait sortir mourut sur le bout de sa langue quand il réalisa ce que Daniel venait de lui sortir comme connerie. L'autre le fixa d'un regard mi-étonné, mi-moqueur.

« Ben alors, il a pas l'habitude des blagues salaces, le p'tit Sommet ?

- Tu. Me. Fatigue. »

Le Héros ne rétorqua rien, se contentant de sourire d'un air amical. Dehors, on entendait des cris, parfois des coups de feu. Cela rappela au petit châtain que pendant que lui plaisantait avec son geôlier, des gens se battaient pour lui, dehors. Il cessa de sourire.

« Tu sais, reprit Daniel d'un ton plus sérieux en se plongeant dans la contemplation du plafond. Quand la police nous a amené le corps de Jérémy, on ne l'a même pas reconnu tellement le cinglé l'avait charcuté. Avec les gars, on s'est juré qu'on le buterait. Bob nous a fait promettre qu'on laisserait la police l'embarquer, mais on le fera pas. Ce type doit payer. On le tuera.

- C'est nous qui le tuerons. » répliqua Mathieu.

…...

La froideur de la lame planta ses griffes de glace dans sa chair. Nyo sentit ses jambes faiblir et loucha sur les cinq centimètres d'acier plantés dans son ventre, juste sous ses côtes. Il s'agrippa aux manches du Héros qui l'avait poignardé, un grand homme chauve, pour ne pas tomber, et cracha un flot de sang qui alla tâcher son écharpe rayée. Il se sentit faiblir. Son vis à vis enfonça un peu plus profondément la lame dans ses entrailles. Le sang emplissait sa bouche, obstruait sa gorge. Il toussa violemment, éclaboussant le T-shirt blanc du Héros de gouttelettes écarlates. Il sentit ses jambes le trahir et il s'effondra à moitié sur l'homme chauve, se retenant toujours à ses manches.

« NYO ! » entendit-il Brioche hurler quand le Héros le força à le lâcher.

Le sol dur et froid accueillit sa chute. Le Héros disparut. Les chaussures de Brioche emplirent son champ de vision qui commençait à devenir flou. Quand le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns le souleva, Nyo remarqua qu'il était blessé d'une entaille au bras droit.

« Bri', j'ai mal au ventre, gémit-il d'une voix faiblissante.

- Chut, ne parle pas, répliqua son sauveur. Je vais te mettre à l'abri en haut de l'immeuble avec Unster. Il s'occupera de toi. »

Le jeune homme à la capuche ne répliqua rien. Il n'en avait plus la force. Sa vue devenait floue. La douleur brouillait tous ses sens, engourdissait ses membres, le réduisant à un corps qui se vidait de son sang. Il avait l'impression que la voix de son ami se faisait de plus en plus lointaine et il aurait bien aimé qu'il se rapproche un peu pour lui parler.

La voix de Mathieu retentit soudain dans le vide incertain qui l'enveloppait, dissipant les ténèbres, forte et claire.

« Arrêtez de vous battre, bande de cons ! »

...

**Voila (vous avez remarqué que si on échange le -o et le -i de ce mot, ça fait viola ! C'était la remarque inutile.), ce chapitre est à présent terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

**La suite arrivera très prochainement ! En attendant n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, c'est presque orgasmique (je sais pas vous mais je trouve que je suis dégueulasse aujourd'hui.).**

**Je vous fait plein de bisous ! **

**Rain.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voila le chapitre 8 (oh la la ! on est bientôt à dix !).**

**Les youtubers ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls les Alederd, les Le Clech et Marie Desames m'appartiennent.**

**Voila, comme j'ai plus rien à dire, je vais faire du remplissage. Otarie. Otarie. Otarie. Otarie. Otarie. Otarie.**Otarie.**Otarie. Otarie. Otarie. Otarie. Otarie. Otarie. Otarie. Otarie. Otarie.******Otarie.****** . Otarie. Otarie. Otarie. Otarie. Otarie. Otarie. Otarie.************************************ Otarie. Otarie.******************

******************C'est chiant ? OK j'arrête.******************

Chapitre 8

La tension dans l'air était palpable. Assis dans des fauteuils, dix Héros faisaient face à six Assassins et un policier. Le type à la capuche que Fanta avait poignardé était parti à l'hôpital, accompagné de son pote tibétain, de Links qui s'était pris une flèche dans la cuisse, Siphano, dont l'épaule avait été transpercée par une balle et Newtiteuf, qui avait perdu le petit doigt de sa main droite suite à un coup de couteau ''malencontreux''. La plupart de ceux qui restaient étaient blessés, mais seulement légèrement. Le commissaire Theurel avait assuré que le personnel de l'hôpital ne poserait pas de question quant aux circonstances des blessures, mais sa seule parole ne suffisait pas à rassurer tout le monde. Quand un Assassin lui avait fait part des ses inquiétudes, Theurel l'avait toisé de haut et lui avait répliqué avec un air méprisant : « Je suis de la police, crétin ! » Comme si ça expliquait tout. Voyant les regards haineux que se lançaient les membres des deux guildes, Antoine se mit à se demander si lui et Sommet n'avaient pas fait une connerie.

« Bon, fit finalement Bob pour couper court au silence pesant. C'est quoi vos petits noms ? »

Le type à la coupe iroquoise rose et jaune lui adressa un doigt d'honneur plein d'amour et d'affection. Le chef des Héros soupira et dit :

« Les mecs, si vous voulez qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble, il faut qu'on puisse se parler donc, s'il vous plait, arrêtez de faire chier. »

Finalement, tout le monde se présenta, non sans une certaine réticence, foudroyant sans cesse le camp adverse, sous les regards blasés de Bob et Theurel.

« Antoine, Sommet, expliquez nous ce que vous avez en tête, ordonna Fred. Pourquoi vous nous avez empêché de les tailler en pièces ?

- Comment ça, nous tailler en pièces ? S'offusqua l'archer qui avait un bandage au front et qui s'appelait Unsterblicher. C'est nous qui allions vous défoncer !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, binoclard ! Rétorqua Fanta en le regardant comme on regarderait un enfant attardé. Encore deux minutes et vous seriez tous morts. Tu peux remercier ton pote le nain.

- Le nain t'emmerde ! Répliqua Sommet.

Le type à l'iroquoise, Kriss, qui s'avérait être le chef de la guilde ennemie, et Bob soupirèrent de concert.

« Bon, les gars, on n'a pas toute la journée, donc exposez votre plan. Et sans interruptions, ça serait sympa.

Fanta et Unsterblicher fermèrent leur gueule, au grand soulagement d'Antoine qui put enfin prendre la parole.

« Donc on a discuté avec Sommet... commença-t-il.

- Vu qu'on avait que ça à foutre, ajouta celui-ci.

- Et on en est venu à parler de Blondie...

- Vu que le commissaire Theurel nous avait mis au courant de son meurtre. Désolé Pepper. »

La jeune femme brune ne répliqua rien. Elle était recroquevillée dans son fauteuil, le regard vide et fixé sur quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir. La mort de sa sœur l'avait complètement anéantie.

« Et donc finalement on s'est dit...

- Non, l'interrompit Sommet. _Tu_ t'es dit. C'est ton idée tout ça !

- Fais pas ton modeste ! Sans toi j'y aurais jamais pensé !

- Bon, vous vous roulez une pelle tout de suite ou on passe à la suite ? » Grommela Bob en les fusillant du regard. (je ne sais plus où je l'ai entendue, mais putain j'adore cette réplique!)

La réplique en question jeta un froid. Antoine se dit qu'il détestait son chef qui osait l'humilier devant tout le monde. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Bob serait mort. Les regards que Kriss lui jetaient mirent Antoine mal à l'aise. Il pouvait y lire de la haine, du mépris, et de la … jalousie ? La haine et le mépris lui paraissaient logique vu qu'ils étaient ennemis, mais d'où venait la jalousie ? Sommet coupa le fil de ses pensées en reprenant la parole.

« On s'est dit que vu que nos deux guildes ont toutes les deux subit des pertes à cause du psychopathe, au lieu de nous taper dessus et de nous gêner mutuellement, si on s'alliait pour le coincer et le faire payer ? »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que les réactions furent... explosives.

« Nous allier avec ces enfoirés ? S'écria l'Assassin qui s'appelait Brioche (ce qui, soit dit en passant, se dit Antoine, était vraiment un pseudo de merde, mais qui lui allait bien, à cause de sa tête et de sa voix de gamin de quinze ans, alors qu'il en avait 23.). L'autre chauve a presque tué Nyo !

- Ouais, mais ton pote au nom imprononçable a tiré une flèche dans la jambe de Links ! Rétorqua Arc.

- Je m'appelle Unsterblicher, précisa le pote en question. Ca veux dire immortel en allemand.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est imprononçable !

- Non, c'est juste que t'es un con attardé ! Répliqua l'archer. Et t'a failli me tuer en me tirant dessus !

- C'aurait pas été une grande perte !

- Et toi, là, Brioche, cria Kigyar pour couvrir le boucan que faisaient Arc et Unsterblicher en s'insultant. Tu lui a tranché le doigt, à Newtiteuf !

- Il m'avait fait mal avec son couteau ! Rétorqua Brioche en exhibant une petite entaille au bras qui saignait faiblement. Il l'a mérité !

- Et Siphano, il a pris une balle dans l'épaule, s'exclama Seb en se levant.

- Eh ben c'est une tapette, ton Phano ! » Cria Brioche en se levant à son tour.

Antoine sentit qu'il allait craquer. En face de lui, Bob lâchait un flot presque ininterrompu de soupirs, le commissaire Theurel semblait s'en battre royalement les testi-couilles, et Kriss l'abreuvait toujours de cette jalousie dont il ne connaissait pas la cause. Il se dit finalement que la dispute avait assez duré et décida d'intervenir.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Vous êtes ridicules ! »

Malheureusement, son absence d'autorité naturelle transforma ce qui aurait dû être une réprimande virile et autoritaire en une petite exclamation plutôt pathétique. A côté de lui, Sommet lui jeta un regard moqueur et ricana. Agacé, Antoine lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Sommet lui en donna un également et s'ensuivit une bataille de coups de coude digne d'une cour d'école maternelle. Ce fut une sonnerie de téléphone qui coupa la dispute, et heureusement, car Brioche avait sortit son couteau et le pointait sur Kigyar. Tout le monde se mit à chercher des yeux le fautif qui avait oublié d'éteindre son portable. Ce fut finalement Kriss qui sortit un téléphone de sa poche et se leva après avoir lancé :

« Désolé, c'est le boulot. »

François Theurel se leva précipitamment et cria :

« Attends, tu crois qu'on va te laisser organiser tes contrats d'assassinat juste sous notre nez ?

- Restez assis et fermez là Theurel, l'interrompit Bob en le forçant à se rassoir. On peut apprendre des choses très intéressantes... »

Il se passa une minute pendant laquelle tout le monde fixa avec curiosité et impatience la porte derrière laquelle Kriss avait disparut. Antoine remarqua que Pepper n'avait pas bougé de toute l'altercation. Elle semblait absente, comme un corps qu'on aurait vidé de son âme. David et sa copine, Charlotte, qui était un Assassin, étaient toujours blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'air tristes. Le Héros aux cheveux démoniaques compatissait. Il ne voulait surtout pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui se révélerait être un ennemi. La porte se rouvrit finalement et Kriss passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Math', tu peux venir une minute ? »

Sommet se leva et rejoignit son chef. Et Antoine comprit, en voyant le regard de Kriss s'éclairer à l'approche de son lieutenant, d'où provenait la jalousie qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Kriss était amoureux de Sommet. Et il croyait qu'Antoine draguait l'objet de son amour. Antoine sourit, une idée germant dans son esprit. Il avait trouvé de quoi s'amuser.

« Putain, t'es sérieux ? S'écria soudain le petit Assassin derrière la porte. Mais on est grave dans la merde, bordel de couilles ! »

Antoine se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien amener une si jolie bouche à proférer de telles grossièretés quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sommet passablement énervé et un Kriss qui avait le même air qu'un enfant qui venait de s'être fait engueulé par son père pour avoir cassé un vase.

« On a fait une erreur, commença le plus petit. Concernant les frères Alederd. »

Il y eut un silence. Le visage des Assassins semblait se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'ils imaginaient les possibilités les moins réjouissantes. Seule Pepper restait impassible, perdue dans son chagrin.

« Ils étaient innocents. Tous les deux.

- Tu peux t'expliquer, histoire qu'on partage tous ta déception et ta tristesse infinie ? Demanda Bob.

- Ce n'est pas Jacques qui a tué Leya Vernad.

- Evidement ! S'écria Marisa. C'était un accident !

- Oui, dit Sommet qui semblait à deux doigts d'égorger son chef avec les dents. Et Adrien nous a demandé d'assassiner son frère. Puis, quelqu'un d'autre nous a demandé d'assassiner Adrien pour venger Jacques.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas Adrien que nous avons eu au téléphone, continua Kriss. Mais un inconnu qui s'est fait passer pour lui.

- Et qui a demandé l'assassinat d'Adrien ? Demanda Arc qui comprenait encore moins qu'avant.

- Marie Desames, l'amie d'enfance de Jacques, répondit Kriss. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui viens d'appeler.

- Mais si Adrien était innocent, pourquoi a-t-elle voulu sa mort ? demanda Fanta.

- Sûrement parce qu'elle pensait qu'il était coupable, proposa Fred.

- Oui, confirma Sommet. L'homme qui s'est fait passer pour Adrien lui a également fait croire que celui-ci avait commandité l'assassinat de Jacques. Elle connaît l'identité de l'homme mais refuse de nous la communiquer.

- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Hurla soudain Theurel. Vous voulez dire que vous avez tué deux personnes innocentes ?

- Assassiné, pas tué, corrigea Unsterblicher.

- Mais non puisqu'ils étaient innocents ! Eructa le policier au visage du jeune homme qui se ratatina dans son fauteuil. C'est un putain de meurtre ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que le cinglé qui a buté votre copine !

- Ta gueule, enculé ! Cria Brioche. On n'a pas de leçon à recevoir d'un flic incapable d'attraper un seul connard ! Et on a été manipulés !

- Te cherche pas d'excuses !

- LA FEEERME ! hurla Sommet qui avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un, si possible après l'avoir fait souffrir pendant quelques heures. VOUS ME CASSEZ LES OREILLES AVEC VOS BEUGLEMENTS INUTILES ! VOUS ME FILEZ LA MIGRAINE ! ALORS MAINTENANT VOUS ARRETEZ DE VOUS COMPORTER COMME DES GAMINS ET ON REFLECHIT CALMEMENT BORDEL ! »

Le commissaire et l'Assassin se figèrent, puis se rassirent, passablement choqués par le coup de gueule du sous-chef des Assassins. Antoine gloussa, récoltant un regard noir et se dit que vraiment, il l'aimait bien, ce nain aux allures de chaton rebelle. Bob, lui, ne se contenta pas d'un simple gloussement et éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« Que nous vaut cette soudaine hilarité, Lennon ? Demanda Kriss, agacé.

Bob asséna une grande claque dans le dos de Sommet qui en tomba par terre.

« J't'aime bien, toi ! T'es tout p'tit, mais t'a du caractère ! J'aime ça ! »

Il laissa l'Assassin par terre et se tourna vers les autres, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je pense que cette alliance peut être très utile. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je doit être sûr que la majorité des personnes présentes sont d'accord, alors on va voter.

- Il manque des gens, fit remarquer Seb.

- Tant pis pour eux, les absents n'ont pas le droit de vote !

- Tu parle d'une démocratie... marmonna David.

- Ta gueule ! Bon, ceux qui sont pour l'alliance lèvent la main ! »

Antoine, Sommet, Bob, Fred, Seb, Arc, Marisa, David, Charlotte et Squeezie levèrent la main. Kriss, Kigyar, Fanta, Brioche et Unsterblicher la gardèrent baissée, fusillant les autres du regard. Finalement, le chef des Assassins soupira et dit :

« OK ! Vous avez gagné, vous l'avez, votre alliance !

- Eh, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Protesta Theurel. Je comptait profiter de la baston pour embarquer quelques Assassins ! Vous êtes entrain de me casser tout mon programme !

- Fermez là, Commissaire, rétorqua Bob sans plus faire attention à lui. Bon, Kriss, je propose de faire deux groupes.

- Ouais, un qui ira à la chasse au cinglé et l'autre qui ira à la chasse au fake-Adrien, c'est ça ?

- Ouaip ! Très perspicace ! Alors, qui veux faire quoi ? »

Le groupe qui enquêterai sur le tueur psychopathe fut constitué Fred, Marisa, Antoine, Brioche, David, Charlotte et Sommet. Ceux qui iraient enquêter sur celui qui avait provoqué la mort des frères Alederd furent Seb, Arc, Squeezie, Kigyar, Fanta et Unsterblicher. Les deux chefs superviseraient tout le bordel et les absents choisiraient leur groupe plus tard.

« Alors, t'es dans mon groupe, le nain? lança Antoine en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sommet. Je savais bien que tu ne pouvait plus te passer de moi ! »

Il pouvait sentir le regard haineux de Kriss lui brûler la nuque.

**Voila (viola) fin du chapitre 8. J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 9, en attendant n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

**Bisous !**

**Rain**


	9. Chapter 9

**Balançage de chapiiiiiiiitre !**

Chapitre 9

« Qui vient avec moi voir Nyo ? » lança Mathieu en entrant dans la salle commune.

- On peut aller le voir ? S'écria Unster en se levant et en cherchant des yeux ses chaussures qu'il avait honteusement balancé dans le salon en entrant.

- Il va mieux ? Demanda Jigmé en se levant, rejoint par Brioche.

- Ouais, il s'est réveillé il y quelques heures et il fait déjà chier. Il a déjà commencé à se plaindre que sa chambre était trop petite et qu'il captait mal le Wifi ! »

Kriss, plongé dans son travail, émit un petit rire sans lever la tête.

« Vous le saluerez de ma part, OK ? Réclama-t-il quand les quatre Assassins sortirent de l'appartement.

- Ca marche ! »répondit Brioche.

Quand il descendirent les escaliers (de type escalial) , ils tombèrent sur Lucie et Léa Le Clech qui semblait éprouver quelques difficultés avec sa fille.

« Bonjour Madame, lança Mathieu à la jeune femme qui se retourna vers eux et arrêta d'engueuler sa fille. Vous avez un problème ?

- Veux pas aller faire les courses ! Cria Lucie avant que sa mère ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. La caissière elle pue ! »

Unster se fit la réflexion qu'éclater de rire n'était pas le meilleur moyen de témoigner son soutien à la jeune femme. Mathieu proposa :

« Si vous voulez, on peux s'occuper d'elle, on va voir Nyo à l'hôpital.

- Nyo est à l'hôpital ? S'écria la jeune femme. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il a eu un... petit accident. Mais il va mieux, maintenant, il se repose.

- Je ne pense pas qu'avoir ma fille sur les bras serait la meilleur façon pour lui de se reposer, protesta Léa, un peu gênée de refiler sa fille à ses voisins une nouvelle fois.

- Maman, je veux aller voir Monsieur Nyo ! Réclama la gamine démoniaque en sautant sur place.

- Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir de la voir, dit Unster en souriant à la jeune femme. Ils s'étaient bien entendus la dernière fois. »

Léa parut réfléchir, puis finit par accepter.

« Bon, d'accord, mais n'hésitez pas à la gronder si elle vous ennuie. Elle peut être infernale quand elle s'y met.

- OUAIIIIS ! Hurla Lucie en se précipitant dans les bras d'Unster qui la retint tant bien que mal pour lui éviter une chute douloureuse.

- Je devrais en avoir pour une bonne heure, je pense, dit Léa. À toute à l'heure.

- À toute à l'heure Madame Le Clech. »

Quand ils furent dehors, Mathieu se tourna vers Lucie qui avait migré sur les épaules d'Unster et dominait le petit Assassin de toute la hauteur de sa ''monture''.

« Bon, gamine, on va mettre les choses au clair Nyo, il a une blessure mortelle au ventre donc tu ne touche pas le bandage, c'est comprit ?

- Oui, je suis pas un bébé !

- Ben si, justement ! »

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital leur prit une quinzaine de minutes, sous le babillage incessant et sans intérêt de la fillette bavarde : « La caissière du supermarché, elle est trop méchante ! La dernière fois, elle m'a grondé parce que j'avais pris du jambon dans la vitrine du monsieur qui donne la viande ! Et en plus, elle pue ! J'aime pas quand Maman elle veut que je vienne faire les courses avec elle, je préfère rester à la maison pour jouer ! J'ai fabriqué une poupée avec le tissus des coussins et du coton et quand Maman elle m'embête, eh ben je plante des crayons et des cure-dents dans la poupée et je dessine du sang avec mon feutre rouge ! Après, quand j'en ai marre de jouer avec, je demande à Maman de la laver pour enlever le rouge. Comme ça si elle m'embête encore, je peux recommencer ! Papa, il est plus gentil que Maman, il m'achète des bonbons dès que je lui en demande et que je lui fait mon sourire spécial pigeon !... » Ils décidèrent de ne pas faire attention à elle. Il arrivèrent à l'hôpital et une infirmière les guida dans la chambre de Nyo. Il était allongé dans son lit, vêtu d'un pyjama d'hôpital, le teint pâle, les cheveux ébouriffés. Son regard s'éclaira quand il les vit entrer. Lucie avait cessé ses babillages parasites. Elle sauta des épaules d'Unster et se précipita sur le lit du blessé.

« Hey ! Salut les gars ! Salut Lucie !

- Bonjour Monsieur Nyo !

- Salut mec ! Lança Mathieu en s'asseyant sur la seule chaise de la chambre.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Jigmé en s'adossant au mur.

- À part que j'ai un trou dans le ventre, ouais, ça va ! Répondit le blessé en souriant. Merci de m'avoir accompagné dans l'ambulance, Jigmé.

- Mais de rien ! J'allais pas te laisser tout seul avec ces Héros !

- Je dois avouer que j'ai paniqué quand je t'ai vu tomber, lui dit Brioche en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Et toi, Bri', ça va ton bras ?

- Ça ? Fit le jeune homme en désignant son bras bandé d'un air étonné. Oh, trois fois rien !

- T'es pas le seul à avoir frôlé la mort, s'écria Unster en montrant son bandage à la tête.

- On a pris trop cher, mec ! »renchérit Nyo en riant, avant de grimacer à cause de la douleur.

Lucie ne prêtait aucune attention à la discussion inintéressante des adultes et examinait le ventre du blessé. Elle finit par demander.

« Dis, Monsieur Nyo, ça fait mal si j'appuie là ? »

Et elle pressa son doigt sur la blessure.

La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre. Il hurla. Unster, paniqué, attrapa la petite démone par la taille et la souleva, l'éloignant du pauvre Nyo comme si ça allait réduireson influence maléfique et soigner le dessinateur. Dessinateur dont la blessure (mortelle, rappelons le) s'était ouverte faisant fleurir une rose écarlate sur les bandages immaculés. Lucie dut comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle cria en désignant Mathieu :

« C'est lui qui m'a dit de le faire !

- Mais n'importe quoi ! S'offusqua le petit Assassin d'un ton outré. Je t'ai justement dit de ne surtout pas toucher ! »

Jigmé appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière, qui de toutes façons était déjà entrain d'arriver, alertée par les cris. Elle vira les visiteurs à grands renforts de pied au cul en hurlant : « Bande d'inconscients irresponsables ! ». Ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq à attendre comme des cons dans le couloir. Unster soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Bravo les gars ! Grâce à vous on a même pas put le prévenir pour l'alliance !

- Vous faites une alliance avec qui ? Demanda la fillette, pas plus perturbée que ça par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Avec les Héros, nos ennemis, pour capturer un tueur en série, répondit-il.

- Unster ! S'écria Brioche. Mais ferme ta gueule !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut y comprendre, à nos histoires ? Marmonna le grand blond en haussant les épaules. On peut parler de ça devant elle, elle ne va pas le répéter, hein Lucie ?

- Oui Monsieur Sébastien !

- Ben voilà ! Alors, comment on prévient Nyo ?

- Je vais rester, répondit Mathieu en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Comme ça j'irai aussi voir les Héros qui sont soignés ici.

- OK, moi je vais ramener Lucie à sa mère, ajouta Unster en se levant et en attrapant la fillette par la main.

- Moi j'ai rien à faire, alors je vais aller manger un truc avant de rentrer bosser au QG. On a un Fake à identifier, déclara Jigmé en s'étirant.

- Bonne idée, la bouffe, s'écria Brioche. Je viens avec toi. À toute à l'heure, les gars ! »

Ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers l'ascenseur quand le portable de Brioche sonna. Il s'empressa de décrocher.

« Allô ?... Ah, c'est toi !... Ouais, ouais, tout va bien !... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passe comme prévu !... Arrête de stresser, je m'en occupe !... Ouais... Change rien, on se retrouve tout à l'heure !... Allez, bisous chéri ! »

Il raccrocha et ils s'en allèrent, sous les ricanements de Jigmé : « Alors, c'était ton petit copain ? Comment il s'appelle ? À quoi il ressemble ? Il est gentil ?... ». Unster fit un signe de la main à son supérieur et quitta l'hôpital à son tour, traînant par la main une Lucie qui boudait. Mathieu se retrouva seul devant la porte close de la chambre de Nyo. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le médecin et les deux infirmières sortirent de la pièce sans faire attention à lui. Il en attrapa une par la manche pour l'intercepter et lui demanda :

« Il est réveillé ?

- Non, répondit-elle. On lui a donné des médicaments pour qu'il dorme. Vous devriez revenir ce soir, il sera réveillé.

- D'accord, merci. Dites, trois personnes sont arrivées en même temps que lui, hier, je peux les voir ? »

L'infirmière le guida vers une autre chambre. Mathieu entra sans toquer. Les trois Héros, Siphano, Linksthesun, le frère de Jérémy Breut, et Newtiteuf, ne lui firent pas un accueil des plus chaleureux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sommet ? Lui demanda Links en le foudroyant du regard.

- Quel accueil, marmonna Mathieu en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Moi qui était gentiment venu prendre de vos nouvelles !

- Tu t'attendait à quoi ? Demanda Siphano. À ce qu'on soit super content de voir un de nos ennemis ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Grâce à moi, on est alliés !

- On se serait bien passé de cette alliance, grogna Links.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dès qu'on aura attrapé le fake et le tueur, je te réglerai ton compte, puisque tu veux tellement mourir !

- Tiens, mais c'est le p'tit Mathieu ! »

L'exclamation ravie d'Antoine Daniel, qui venait d'entrer avec la furtivité d'un ninja, coupa les quatre homme dans leur dispute. Mathieu se tourna vers le Héros qui affichait un grand sourir.

« Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, chéri, s'écria Daniel. Je te cherchais ! »

Mathieu s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce que la main du chevelu vienne lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Choqué, il recula d'un pas.

« Me touche pas, tu va me salir ! »

Daniel éclata de rire et s'adressa à ses camarades de guilde.

« Vu que vous n'êtes pas entrain de faire des boulettes de viande bio avec son cadavre, je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour l'alliance ?

- Ouais, grogna Links en fusillant Mathieu du regard. Mon frère est venu nous voir ce matin.

- Il est pas mort ? S'étonna l'Assassin.

- Mon autre frère, David.

- Mais c'est parfait, tout ça ! S'exclama Daniel. Vous êtes contents ?

- Non.

- NT, ça va mieux, tes doigts ? Demanda le chevelu en s'adressant à Newtiteuf, à qui Brioche avait ''malencontreusement'' tranché un doigt.

- Non, j'en ai plus que neuf. »

Les réponses glaciales que lui livraient ses compagnons énervèrent Daniel qui attrapa l'Assassin par le bras. Il le tira à l'extérieur en lançant à ses collègues :

« Vous êtes chiants ! Emmerdez vous tous seuls puisque vous avez décidé de tirer la tronche ! Viens, Mathieu, faut qu'on parle. »

Daniel ne lâcha son ex-prisonnier qu'une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés de l'hôpital.

« Je pense que le tueur connaît nos identités.

- Il y a de fortes chances, en effet,répliqua l'Assassin.

- Ce qui signifie qu'il y a peut-être un traître parmi nous.

- C'est même certain. Personne chez nous ne connaissait le psychopathe avant qu'il ne commence ses crimes. Donc il y a une personne qui ment et qui aide ce cinglé.

- Reste à savoir qui est l'enculé qui nous a trahi. Ça peut être n'importe qui, nous deux y compris !

- Effectivement, si c'est l'un de nous deux, on est dans la merde. Tu pense qu'on devrait prévenir les autres ?

- Mauvaise idée, le traître sera sur ses garde et tout sera foutu.

- Le problème, continua Mathieu. C'est qu'on parle d'un type qui connaissait l'identité des membres des deux guildes, déjà avant l'alliance.

- Ça rajoute de la difficulté. Comment on peut les coincer, ces deux connards ?

- Aucune idée. Mais pour que le traître ne soit pas au courant, il vaut mieux que ça reste entre nous. »

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien. Mathieu sourit. Il était content de voir que Daniel partageait son point de vue. Finalement, il l'aimait bien.

...

**Voila (viola) ! Fin du chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir !**

**On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite (un chapitre spécial, Ka-Al sait de quoi je parle...) !**

**Des bisous en maaaaaasse !**

**Rain**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10, voila voila ! Dédicace à toi, Ka-Al ! Depuis le temps que tu l'attend...**

**Personne ne m'appartient, hormis les OC. J'oublie de l'écrire environ un fois sur deux mais de toutes façons je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment important puisque je pense que tout le monde est au courant.**

**Maintenant, lecture.**

Chapitre 10

Le traître s'étira avec délice. Derrière lui, son complice s'occupait d'attacher leur nouvelle proie.

« Il était pas méfiant, celui là, fit l'homme au cheveux défiant toute logique en attachant les mains de leur victime inconsciente dans son dos. Tiens, attrape, je te laisse le plaisir de le réduire en miettes. »

Il lança le téléphone de leur proie à son acolyte qui l'attrapa avec un sourire ravi et le jeta par terre avant d'en piétiner les restes avec acharnement. L'autre le regarda faire avec amusement.

« Waouh, cette rage sur un portable !

- Faut bien que je passe mes nerfs sur quelque chose vu que c'est ton tour de jouer aujourd'hui !

- J'espère qu'il va vite se réveiller, ce con ! J'ai envie de m'amuser !

- Victor, c'est toi qui lui a défoncé la gueule à coups de poings, faut pas t'étonner s'il dort longtemps après ! »

Victor, le type à la veste brune, eut une moue boudeuse et son complice lui caressa les cheveux pour le réconforter.

« Un vrai gamin ! Se moqua-t-il. T'es pas sensé être adulte ?

- Ta gueule ! Je fais ce que je veux !

- Boude pas mon grand ! Lui souffla-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille. On dirait un enfant de douze ans ! Et ça fait un peu pitié, même si t'es mignon. »

Victor le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et l'autre eut le souffle coupé par le choc. (quelle faiblesse.)

« Me provoque pas, nabot, grogna le chevelu en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de son complice.

- Pourquoi ? Ça m'amuse, tu réagit toujours au quart de tour. »

L'autre ricana et lui mordilla la peau du cou, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. C'était vraiment drôle.

Un autre gémissement, de douleur cette fois, les interrompit. Les deux hommes s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Enfin, Victor s'écarta, l'autre étant coincé contre le mur. Le prisonnier se réveillait. Avec un sourire ravi, le chevelu acheva de le sortir de l'inconscience à grandes claques dans la gueule. La proie finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, l'air perdu, puis commença à paniquer, reconnaissant ses geôliers.

« Oh putain ! Cria-t-il en se débattant et en dévisageant Victor. C'est toi le cinglé qui a tué Blondie et le Héros ! Enfoiré ! »

L'enfoiré en question fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers son complice.

« C'est qui Blondie ? Lui demanda-t-il. J'ai tué une Blondie, moi ?

- C'était la blonde de la dernière fois. Celle que j'ai tué.

- Ah ouais, elle ! Elle était bonne ! Autant morte que vivante. »

Le regard horrifié de leur prochaine victime était maintenant fixé sur le plus petit des deux tueurs, qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

« T-Toi ?! Espèce de traître ! Qu'est-ce que tu fout avec cet enfoiré ? T'as tué Blondie espèce de connard ! »

Le connard sus-nommé (Suce ! Hu hu hu ! Pardon...) soupira et haussa les épaules. Ce que les gens étaient malpolis !

« Tu me fatigue déjà, mec. Tais toi. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers son complice.

« Les Héros et les Assassins se sont alliés. Hier, Mathieu, notre lieutenant, a été capturé par les Héros et le chef nous a tous envoyés leur défoncer la gueule pour récupérer son chéri-qui-n'est-pas-vraiment-son-chéri-mais-on-a-pas-intérêt-à-s'appreocher-trop-près-de-lui-sinon-on-se-fait-défoncer. En gros on s'est tous foutu sur la gueule et j'ai pu me défouler sur un gamin à qui j'ai tranché un ou deux doigts. C'était cool. Après j'ai dû sauver la mise à Nyo, parce que si je l'avait laissé crever ç'aurait été suspect. Finalement Mathieu s'est libéré tout seul et nous a crié en un message plein d'amour d'arrêter de nous batter (c'est une faute volontaire) et nous, ben, on a obéit et on a fini par conclure une alliance contre toi. Et donc contre moi.

- Peuh ! Se moqua Victor en jouant avec son pistolet. Ils pensent sérieusement que ça suffira pour nous arrêter ? L'abruti de la police n'y arrive déjà pas, ils croient avoir une chance face à nous ?

- On va vous buter bande d'enculés ! Hurla la proie en tirant désespérément sur ses liens. Vous avez juste aucune chance ! »

L'Assassin renégat gifla négligemment la victime insolente puis l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« je t'ai pourtant dis de te taire, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser sa lame contre le cou du prisonnier. Pourquoi tu n'obéit pas ? Tu as tellement envie de mourir ?

- Mec, le prévint son complice en l'attrapant par la nuque et en le tirant sans ménagement en arrière. On avait convenu que celui là était pour moi, alors pas touche !

- Ouais, je sais. »

Il soupira et se calma.

« Du coup on prend qui la prochaine fois ?

- Un Héros, je pense. On en a tué qu'un, et c'était un hasard, alors qu'on a déjà tué deux Héros en comptant celui-là. Un peu d'égalité dans ce monde de brutes. En plus, maintenant que tu connais tout le monde, ça va être plutôt simple de les entourlouper, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit l'autre en grimaçant. J'ai pas fait très bonne impression pendant le combat, à cause de cette histoire de tranchage de doigt. Mais, c'est de sa faute, aussi ! Il avait qu'à pas me blesser ! »

Tout en parlant, il avait exhibé une petite entaille au bras. Victor lui attrapa le poignet et examina la coupure, assez profonde, avec curiosité. Il caressa la peau de son poignet avec douceur et demanda :

« Ça fait mal si j'appuie là ? »

Et pressa son pouce avec force sur la blessure.

« AÏE ! CA FAIT MAL FILS DE PUTE ! »

L'autre ricana et lui tapota l'épaule d'un air satisfait.

« Ce que t'es douillet ! D'habitude, ça te dérange pas d'avoir mal !

- Dans un autre contexte, OK, mais là, ça n'a rien d'agréable, connard ! »

Le regard de leur proie passait de l'un à l'autre, absolument terrifié, et un peu consterné aussi, il devait l'admettre.

« Vous êtes tarés. Complètement tarés. »

Et il éclata de rire. Le traître haussa les sourcils, agacé, et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu te marre ?

- Mec, t'était comme mon frère ! S'écria l'Assassin prisonnier, secoué d'une hilarité nerveuse et incontrôlable. On te considérait tous comme notre frère ! Et tu va me buter ! Tu va me buter putain ! »

Le prisonnier l'énervait. Il le gifla avec force et resserra ses mains autour de son cou.

« Ouais, je vais te buter, connard ! »

La poigne de Victor l'arracha à la proie qu'il tentait d'énerver et l'envoya faire intimement connaissance avec le mur. Il le plaqua ensuite contre le béton glacé et plaça son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

« Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair. Celui-là est à moi. À moi. T'y touche pas. Si t'arrive pas à te contrôler, dégage, et arrange toi pour remonter ta cote auprès des Héros. Si t'essaie encore de me piquer mes jouets, c'est toi que j'attache à cette chaise. C'est compris ? »

L'autre acquiesça d'un bref signe de la tête, luttant pour respirer. Victor maintint encore quelques instant ses mains autour de son cou, puis le lâcha. Le traître tomba à genoux, la respiration sifflante, sanglotant.

« Pardon... Pardon... ! » hoqueta-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

Victor s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui caressa la tête.

« Mon pauvre chou-AH ! »

Il poussa un cri d'une grande virilité quand son complice le renversa brusquement et le plaqua au sol, à califourchon sur lui.

« Ah ! Espèce de fourbe ! S'écria-t-il, la joue écrasée contre le sol froid et légèrement humide.

- Ouais, je sais, répliqua le traître en lui mordant la nuque. J'ai rien contre un peu de violence, tu le sais, mais là, tu m'as vraiment fait mal. »

Victor inversa leurs positions et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Bon, on peut le partager, celui-là, si tu veux.

- C'est vrai ? Fit le plus petit avec un grand sourire. Trop cool ! Merci Vivi ! »

Il l'embrassa passionnément pour le remercier mais l'arrêta quand il sentit les mains de son complice se glisser sous son T-shirt. Il désigna la proie qui les fixait d'un air horrifié.

« On s'occupe de lui, d'abord ?

- Ouais, bonne idée. »

Ils se relevèrent et s'approchèrent du prisonnier, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il se mit à trembler.

« N'approchez pas ! Restez où vous êtes, putain ! »

Victor haussa un sourcil d'un air amusé.

« Regarde comme il a peur !

- C'est normal, il va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

- On va s'marrer ! »

…...

L'Assassin renégat se laissa tomber par terre et lâcha son couteau tout poisseux de sang. Il regarda le liquide vital qui maculait ses mains et sourit. Il s'approche de son complice et lui dessina des moustaches de chat sur les joues à l'aide du sang qui coulait le long de ses doigts.

« Tu t'amuse ? Lui demanda Victor en haussant un sourcil.

- Ouais, t'es mignon comme ça !

- Si tu le dis ! »Marmonna-t-il en essuyant la lame de son couteau sur son jean.

Le petit brun se rassit et s'étira.

« Il avait de la voix, celui-là, c'était marrant !dit le chevelu.

- Moui ! » répondit le traître, occupé à traquer les taches écarlates qui salissaient son T-shirt.

Victor s'assit en face de lui et prit sa main encore pleine de sang. Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier et lécha le fluide écarlate qui rougissait les mains de son acolyte. Le goût ferreux du sang emplit sa bouche et il retint un gémissement de plaisir. Il adorait ça. Il capta le regard assombri de son complice et sourit encore.

« Eh bien, rien que ça, ça te met dans un état pareil ?

- J'y peux rien si tu m'excite !

- On ne devrait pas d'abord se débarrasser du cadavre avant ?

- Tu voulait pas le baiser, le cadavre ?

- Bah non ! J'ai un jouet vivant et consentant sous les mains, pas besoin d'un macchabée !

- C'est moi, le sujet consentant ?

- Ouais ! Pourquoi, tu ne l'es pas ?

- Si, si, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Si tu ne l'avait pas été, je t'aurais violé.

Le traître l'embrassa passionnément pour le faire taire et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« J'aimerai bien que tu utilise ta bouche à des fins plus agréable que raconter des conneries. » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de plonger son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Victor ricana et renversa son complice avant de glisser ses mains encore toutes poisseuses du sang de leur proie sous son T-Shirt, lui arrachant un gémissement.

« Ca peut se faire. » lui murmura-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille avec un sourire carnassier.

Il allait bien... s'amuser.

**Voila (viola. Oui, je ferai cette blague pas drôle à chaque fois !) c'était le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Cette fic a dépassé les mille vues, encore une fois je vous remercie et je vous fait l'amour par la pensée.**

**Je finirai en parlant d'Unknown Movies 11 qui est, comment dire... absolument génial ! Par contre, InThePanda, conservera ses cheveux d'avant dans cette fic (même s'il est totalement styley et sexy maintenant.), par flemme de faire des changements de la part de l'auteur.**

**Bisous,**

**Rain**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et joyeux noël en retard ! J'espère que vous avez eu plein de cadeaux sympas (moi, oui)!**

**Oui, ce chapitre aura un peu tardé, pour la simple, bonne et unique raison que j'était bien trop occupé à faire des conneries avec mes cousins (et ma cousine trop chou que je veux bien te prêter, Ka-Al3) et que j'avais une flemme monumentale d'écrire.**

**Donc voila.**

**Comme d'habitude, tous ces fantastiques youtubers ne m'appartiennent aucunement, seuls les OC sont ma propriété.**

**Voila, maintenant, lisez.**

Chapitre 11

« Euh, vous faites un soirée costumée ?

Il est dix heures du matin, connard !

Antoine soutint le regard blasé de Mathieu avec un grand sourire.

« Vous êtes trop chou, tous les trois ! » s'écria-t-il en s'asseyant en face des trois Assassins en kigurumi qui le fusillaient du regard.

Nyo, rentré de l'hôpital depuis la veille, bien remis de ses deux hémorragies successives, se baladait toute la journée en combinaison Pikachu. Pour s'amuser, Mathieu et Unster l'avaient imité et avaient endossé leurs kigurumis panda.

« Contrairement à toi qui est laid à faire peur, rétorqua le petit Assassin.

- Mon petit cœur se brise à chaque fois que tu es méchant avec moi, Mathounet, fit-il avec un air de chiot battu, sans manquer, non sans une certaine satisfaction, le regard assassin de kriss. Plus sérieusement, Mathieu, viens, faut que je te parle. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil pour bien lui faire comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion et Mathieu acquiesça avant de se lever.

« Je me change et j'arrive.

- Tu devrais rester comme ça, t'es mignon !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne vais pas me balader en ville habillé en panda ! Manquerait plus que je chante une chanson sur la rhubarbe... »

Il sortit de la pièce. Antoine eut un sourire attendri. Il le trouvait vraiment adorable en kigurumi. Mathieu revint, vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt noir sur lequel on pouvait lire « je collectionne les canards vivants ». Il fit signe au Héros de le suivre et se dirigea vers la porte. En le rejoignant, Antoine passa à côté de Kriss et lui souffla :

« T'es fou amoureux du p'tit Mathieu, ça se voit à des kilomètres. »

Avec un juron, Kriss l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise moche et le plaqua au sol avec une rage non contenue.

« Ecoute moi bien, enculé de Héros de merde, lui éructa-t-il à l'oreille. Ne t'approche pas de Mathieu ou je t'égorge ! Surtout n'oublie pas que dès qu'on aura attrapé le psychopathe, je te tuerai pour venger Ystos que tu as lâchement tué !

- Kriss, arrête ! Cria Unster en attrapant son chef par les épaules pour le tirer en arrière.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'exclama Mathieu en se précipitant vers Antoine pour l'aider à se relever. Si tu le tue maintenant, on perdra l'alliance !

- Eh bien ! S'écria le Héros en s'appuyant sans gêne sur l'Assassin pour reprendre son souffle. T'es un violent, toi !

- Vas te faire foutre, enculé ! Rétorqua Kriss qui, si Unster ne l'avait pas retenu, aurait mis ses menaces de mort à exécution.

- C'est pas très gentil, ricana Antoine en passant son bras autour des épaules de Mathieu qui le fusilla du regard. Bon, Mathieu-chou, tu viens ? On doit parler de quoi-tu-sais ! »

Il l'entraîna vers la porte, et, juste avant de sortir, l'embrassa passionnément, non sans un regard narquois à Kriss qui semblait crever de jalousie. Il entendit juste le « Oh l'enfoiré ! » presque admiratif de Nyo avant de claquer la porte en riant.

Il cessa de rire bêtement quand ils furent dans la rue et que la main de Mathieu heurta sa joue avec un claquement sonore. Il dévisagea l'Assassin d'un air choqué.

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Ça te prend souvent d'embrasser les gens, comme ça ? Cria le plus petit, furieux.

- Calme-toi, Sommet ! Je voulais juste faire chier Kriss et le secouer un peu !

- Mais pourquoi tu viens foutre la merde ?

- Parce qu'il me fait chier à te tourner autour sans rien oser te dire ! Il est fou amoureux de toi ! Tout le monde l'a remarqué ! Unster et Nyo ont même fait un pari ! Si dans un mois il ne t'a rien dit, Nyo va gagner 30 euros. Ça fait trois mois que ça dure !

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Et puis même si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te foutre ? »

Mathieu le fixait d'un air furieux. Il était vraiment con de n'avoir rien remarqué, et en plus il ne voulait pas le croire. Antoine soupira. Il avait peut-être fait une connerie en l'embrassant et en lui déballant tout. Surtout en lui déballant tout, parce qu'il ne regrettait pas du tout de l'avoir embrassé. Ça avait été très agréable. Mathieu avait des lèvres douces et chaudes.

Comme le petit Assassin attendait une réponse, les bras croisés, il finit par dire :

« Ca m'agaçait.

- C'était tout ce que tu voulait ou tu avais un truc plus important à dire ? »

Antoine reprit un visage sérieux. Fini de s'amuser.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche de concevoir un plan, dit-il.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Mathieu, soudain inquiet. Quelqu'un a disparu ?

- Est-ce que tu sais où sont _tous_ tes collègues ?

- Eh bien, Kriss, Nyo, Unster et Pepper sont au QG, Charlotte est chez vous, Brioche m'a dit qu'il était chez un ami, et Jigmé est... euh... je sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis avant-hier, quand il est parti manger avec Brioche. Mais il va bientôt rentrer, j'espère. Je vais lui envoyer un sms. Tu as un plan ?

- Non, et toi ?

- Non.

- Il faudrait lui tendre un piège.

- En utilisant quelqu'un comme appât.

- Qui ?

- Celui qui a l'air le plus innocent et vulnérable.

- Déjà, pas Pepper. Elle est morte à l'intérieur. Elle risque de se faire tuer définitivement, et c'est pas vraiment le but !

- Unster ?

- Il est trop grand. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air innocent et vulnérable.

- David ?

- Jamais de la vie ! Links n'acceptera jamais ! Il est sur-protecteur envers son petit frère depuis la mort de Jérémy.

- Pourquoi pas Brioche ?

- Bonne idée, il a bien une tête de gamin.

- Fred ?

- Nan, faut pas utiliser un de nos chefs ou un de nos lieutenant ! On va se faire tuer !

- Alors Squeezie ?

- Bonne idée ! Il a encore plus un tête de gamin que Brioche ! On le prend ?

- Ca marche ! »

Antoine et Mathieu se turent, se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire.

« Oh putain ! S'écria le chevelu en s'appuyant honteusement sur le plus petit pour calmer son hilarité et reprendre son souffle. Une minute pour concevoir un plan pour capturer un tueur en série psychopathe, on est des génies ! »

L'Assassin s'adossa au mur.

« Evidement, ce plan ne fonctionnera pas si Squeezie est le vilain traître !

- Ou si c'est toi, répliqua Antoine.

- Ou toi. Mais ne parlons pas de choses aussi triste, OK ? On va boire une bière ?

- Tu bois souvent des bières à dic heures du matin ? »

L'Assassin lui ordonna aimablement d'aller se faire foutre, ce à quoi le Héros répondit que ce serait avec plaisir si c'était lui qui comptait le foutre. Finesse. Légèreté.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se posèrent (oklm) sur un terrasse, au soleil, une bière à la main. Ils commencèrent à parler de choses plus ou moins intéressantes puis, au bout de sa troisième bière, Mathieu poussa un cri, le regard illuminé comme s'il venait de découvrir le sens de la vie (c par la mdr), et s'écria :

« Meeeec, et si on s'était trompé ! »

Antoine se figea, les yeux écarquillés, son verre à mi-chemin entre la table et ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Attend, t'es sérieux ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- On a tout de suite pensé que le traître, appelons le X, connaissait tout le monde dans les deux guildes. Mais c'est impossible !

- Mais pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas tout le monde, mais juste une guilde plus celui qui a été tué dans l'autre guilde !

- Ou alors, le meurtre de Jérémy était un hasard !

- Dans ce cas, il est possible que les deux meurtres soient des hasards et qu'il n'y ai pas de traître ! »

Mathieu prit un instant pour réfléchir, l'air concentré, les yeux clos.

« Voyons... Les deux meurtres ont étés commis avant l'alliance, mais la tête de Blondie a été envoyée à sa sœur, Pepper, à l'adresse de la guilde. Ce qui signifie que le tueur connaissait son adresse et qu'il savait qu'elle habitait au QG. Donc que le traître est l'un des nôtres !

- Ou alors qu'il n'y a pas de traître et que le tueur s'est simplement renseigné sur le lieux ou habitaient Pepper et Blondie.

- Tu pense qu'il a pu enlever et tuer deux tueurs professionnels tout seul ? Demanda l'Assassin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben, on n'a pas vraiment de preuves de l'existence de ce traître ce ne sont que nos suppositions.

- Mais si ce traître existe bel et bien et qu'on les retrouve, on sera deux contre deux. Ce qui signifie que si ils nous prennent par surprise, on se fera buter sans rien pouvoir faire.

- Tu oublie Squeezie, si on l'utilise comme appât.

- Il se fera tuer aussi. Il vaut mieux Qu'on soit plus nombreux, non ?

- Tu voudrais mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans la ''confidence'' ? Demanda Antoine en buvant une gorgée de bière. Tu pense à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- J'en sais rien, peut-être Unster ou Charlotte ? Répondit Mathieu en réfléchissant. Et toi, tu voudrais prendre qui ? »

Le Héros haussa les épaules.

« Il vaudrait mieux prendre quelqu'un de notre groupe, Unster est dans l'équipe qui recherche le fake, non ? On devrait plutôt prendre Charlo...

« Je veux faire l'amouuur à du fromage de chèèèvre ! Je veux faire l'amouuuuur à du fromage de chèèèèèèvre ! Je veux... »

Mathieu regarda d'un air étonné le grand chevelu fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de son portable à la sonnerie plus que douteuse.

« Allô ?... Sérieux ?... Ah, parfait !... Je suis avec Mathieu, on arrive... OK ! À tout de suite ! »

Il raccrocha, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et se tourna vers son ami.

« Ils sont partis en expédition pour chercher le fake ! On a rendez-vous ce soir à votre QG ! »

**Voila (viola) ce chapitre est à présent terminé, le prochain n'arrivera pas avant une ou deux semaines, parce que je part en vacances.**

**En attendant je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et à la prochaine !**

**Bisous, **

**Rain :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Désolééééééée pour le retaaaaaard ! J'ai eu une petite baisse de motivation, et j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire, ces derniers temps, mais je devrais reprendre un rythme de publication à peu près régulier. Ou pas. J'espère que vous me pardonnez ! ^^**

**Enfin bref ! **

**Réponse à la review anonyme de Lolo-ta-cousine (c ma cousine wesh !)**

**Ma chère Lorette, si tu voulait du talent, il fallait naître plus tôt ! Enfin bon, t'a quand même eu tout ce qui restait après mon passage, vu que les cousins ont pas pris grand chose ! XD Et je ne prend aucunes drogues, hein, la drogue c'est mal, OK ? Je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit ! Allez, bisous ! 3**

**Comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et quelques OC. Si cette fiction dérange l'un ou l'autre des protagoniste, je la supprimerai. Dans les larmes. Et après je me suiciderai.**

**Voila, j'ai fini mon discours ! Lisez !**

Chapitre 12

Nyo fixa avec nervosité le téléphone posé sur la table devant lui. Le numéro était déjà composé, il lui suffisait simplement d'appuyer sur une touche. Autour de lui, ses coéquipiers regardaient fixement le téléphone. Debout juste derrière lui, Unster marmonna :

« C'est quand tu veux mon gars ! C'est pas comme si on t'attendait...

- Ta gueule ! Répliqua le jeune homme, toujours en kigurumi Pikachu. Il faut que je me prépare mentalement !

- Putain, grogna Fanta, c'est tout de même pas difficile d'appuyer sur un bouton et de dire : « Bonjour Mademoiselle, ici la guilde des Assassins, nous souhaiterions que vous nous disiez tout ce que vous savez sur votre complice qui a fait assassiner Jacques Alederd en usurpant l'identité de son frère Adrien Alederd. » ! Tu va y arriver, ou même ça tu sais pas faire ? »

Nyo tourna la tête vers le Héros et le foudroya du regard.

« Mais d'abord, pourquoi c'est à moi de le faire ? »

Unster se chargea de lui répondre.

« Parce que comme Môsieur Nyo est convalescent, Môsieur Nyo s'imagine ne rien avoir à faire et qu'il peut se la couler douce et faire chier le monde en geekant alors que tout le monde travaille, alors Môsieur Nyo va faire ce qu'on lui dit de faire et passer ce putain de coup de fil ! »

Nyo grimaça. Son ami avait plutôt bien résumé son emploi du temps des dernier jours. En effet, il se servait un peu (mais pas trop) de l'excuse « peux pas, j'suis blessé lol ! » pour ne rien branler, et narguer ses coéquipiers. Maintenant qu'Unster avait poussé sa gueulante, il en avait presque honte. Presque.

Il fusilla Unster du regard pour la forme et prit le téléphone. Après une dernière hésitation, il le porta à son oreille, et, après avoir activé le haut parleur pour que tout le monde puisse entendre, il appuya sur la touche d'appel.

La sonnerie retentit trois fois, puis il entendit le bruit qui indiquait que quelqu'un avait décroché, et une voix féminine retentit.

« Allô ?

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Desames, ici la guilde des Assassins. »

Marie Desames, commanditaire de l'Assassinat de Jacques Alederd, eut un instant de surprise, mais se reprit bien vite.

« La guilde des Assassins ? Mais je vous ai réglé tout ce que je vous devait !

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous appelle.

- … Ah, vous appelez à cause de l'autre fois ?

- Oui, vous avez... éveillé notre curiosité. Vous êtes complice avec ce criminel qui a fait assassiner Jacques Alederd en usurpant l'identité de son frère Adrien. Que savez vous de lui ?

- Ce-ce n'est pas un criminel ! (elle criait.) Je... Excusez-moi, je vous ai sans doute défoncé les tympans...

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Je... Je pensais réellement qu'Adrien était coupable, parce qu'il avait soulevé l'idée de le faire ! Il m'en avait parlé par sms... Du coup j'ai voulu le devancer et le faire tuer, mais il était trop tard... Quelques jours plus tard, un homme m'a appelé, il m'a dit que j'avais tué un innocent, et il a dit que c'était lui qui avait envoyé tous ces sms dans lesquels Adrien exposait son désir de tuer Jacques et qu'il avait piraté son téléphone. Au début je ne le croyais pas, mais il a cité tous les messages qu'on s'était envoyés, et j'ai bien été forcé de le croire... Je l'ai menacé d'appeler la police, mais il m'a dit que si il me révélait son identité, je renoncerai à le faire... Et en effet, j'ai renoncé quand je l'ai apprise...

- Qui est-il, Mademoiselle Desames ?

- Je... Je ne peux pas vous le dire...

- Bien sur que vous le pouvez.

- Non je... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas lui faire ça...

- C'est quelqu'un de proche de vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- O-oui...

- Qui est-ce ?

- M-mon grand frère, Nicolas.

- Très bien , je vous remercie Mademoiselle Desames.

- Vous-vous n'allez pas le tuer, hein ?

- Nous n'avons aucunes raisons de le faire. Bonne journée. »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers les autres.

« J'ai été bon ?

- Mais oui ! S'écria Unster en lui assenant une claque dans le dos qui le fit gémir de douleur à cause de sa blessure qui commençait à cicatriser.

- Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué ! Ajouta Fanta.

- Bon, tout ceci est parfait, intervint Kigyar, mais on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Ca me paraît évident, non ? S'écria Arc en hurlant à moitié, comme à son habitude (Nyo en venait à se demander comment Marisa, sa copine, faisait pour supporter au quotidien un tel niveau de bruit). On va défoncer la gueule à Nicolas le fake !

- On ne doit pas le tuer ! Répliqua Newtiteuf.

- Ben ouais, j'ai dit défoncer la gueule, pas tuer ! Il faut apprendre à écouter !

- Et toi faut que t'apprenne à arrêter de hurler tout le temps ! Rétorqua Squeezie.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, intervint Seb, Arc a raison, enfin plus ou moins. On doit arrêter Nicolas Desames.

- Ca me paraît une bonne idée, continua Fanta. Nyo, comme tu est en convalescence, tu va chercher des informations sur ce type. Les autres, allez vous préparer pour partir en mission, moi je me charge de prévenir les chefs. Seb, tu me prendra un pistolet, OK ?

- Ok !

…...

Couché sur le toit, Unster avait la tête de Nicolas Desames dans le viseur de son fusil sniper. Il doutait d'avoir besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais il fallait être prêt à tout.

Les autres venaient d'entrer dans l'immeuble.

« La cible est assise dans un fauteuil, entrain d'utiliser sa tablette, les informa Unster dans l'oreillette. Il a l'air calme et il ne semble se douter de rien.

- En même temps comment il pourrait se douter de quelque chose ? Marmonna Seb.

- Il a peut-être épié les conversations de Marie ? Proposa Newtiteuf.

- Si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas tranquillement chez lui à regarder du porno sur son Ipad ! S'écria Arc dans la discrétion la plus totale.

- Ta gueule Arc ! Le remballa Squeezie. S'il nous entend on sera bien dans la merde !

- Il a son casque sur les oreilles, les informa Unster. Et il ne peux pas savoir que les cons qui crient dans la cage d'escalier viennent pour l'arrêter !

- Con toi même... marmonna Kigyar en s'approchant de la porte de l'appartement de Nicolas Desames. »

Il interrogea ses coéquipiers dur regard pour savoir s'ils étaient prêts et, récoltant une réponse positive, toqua à la porte. De longues secondes passèrent avait qui Nicolas Desames daigne leur ouvrir.

« C'est pour quoi ? » leur grogna-t-il.

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, peut-être un peu moins, aux cheveux châtains foncés et aux yeux verts sombres. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec sa barbe fournie qui paraissait presque noir.

Kigyar sourit aimablement.

« Vous êtes bien Nicolas Desames ?

- Euh oui, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- On peut entrer ? Demanda Kigyar, toujours en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Répéta Desames.

- Entrer. » répondit le Héros.

Nicolas Desames fixa du haut de son mètre 95 ce jeune homme blond qui lui souriait avec une pointe d'insolence, une peluche à l'effigie de Simba perchée sur l'épaule. Son regard passa de Kigyar au reste de l'équipe, un grand chauve, un binoclard à la coupe au bol, un type aux cheveux longs bruns, et deux jeunes aux cheveux châtains, et il se dit que c'était le groupe de vendeurs à domicile le plus étrange qu'il ai jamais vu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vendez, finit-il par demander, voyant que le sourire du blond ne vacillait pas sous son regard inamical.

- Nous ne vendons rien, répondit le jeune homme imperturbable.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire chez moi ?

- Vous parler. Disons que nous sommes au courant de... certaines choses... »

Là, le gamin blond avait piqué la curiosité de Nicolas. Il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Le jeune homme à la peluche le remercia et ils entrèrent. Desames referma la porte et les rejoignit. Ils chuchotaient entre eux et il ne put entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« De quoi vouliez vous parler ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil et en posant sa tablette sur la table basse.

- Nous savons ce que vous avez fait, répondit simplement le barbu aux longs cheveux bruns.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Vous avez fait assassiner Jacques Alederd en vous faisant passer pour son frère, Adrien, puis vous avez fait croire à votre jeune sœur Marie que Jacques était responsable de la mort de Jacques, ce qui fait qu'elle a fait assassiner Adrien. »

Nicolas Desames haussa un sourcil, l'air amusé.

« Ridicule. Sur quoi fondez vous ces accusations ?

- Sur le témoignage de votre petite sœur, répondit le blond à la peluche. »

Desames fronça les sourciles.

« Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

- L'alliance des Héros et des Assassins, répondit le blond.

- Les Hé... Vous êtes des Héros et des Assassins ?! »

Il éclata de rire sans leur laisser le temps de répondre.

« Ca ? Des Héros et des Assassins ? s'écria-t-il, secoué par une hilarité nerveuse et incontrôlable.

- Ouais, enfin, nous, on est surtout des Héros, mais on a un Assassin qui a votre petite tête dans le viseur de son sniper ! Alors, vous avouez ? »

Desames avait perdu son sourire. Il les fusilla du regard en serrant les poings. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucunes chances. On n'échappait ni aux Assassins, ni aux Héros, alors une alliance des deux...

« Il me l'avait volée, commença-t-il. Jacques. Il m'avait volé ma Leya. On est sortit ensemble pendant deux ans puis elle m'a plaqué pour... ça ! Je le haïssait, et je haïssait aussi son frère, cet idiot d'Adrien, qui n' a fait que me narguer ! Alors je me suis arrangé pour qu'ils meurent tous les deux ! Et mon plan a parfaitement fonctionné !

- Vous avez mêlé votre petite sœur à ça, intervint Newtiteuf. Vous ne regrettez pas ?

- Elle l'a mérité ! Elle a été assez stupide pour gober mon histoire, tant pis pour elle !

- Vous êtes d'un égoïsme sans nom... marmonna Squeezie, sidéré.

- Je sais, répliqua Desames. Vous allez m'arrêter ?

- Oui, répondit Fanta en sortant une paire de menottes. Nous allons vous remettre à la police. »

Nicolas Desames ne dit plus un mot et laissa le Héros le menotter. Il avait joué, et il avait perdu.

En sortant de l'appartement, Kigyar s'étira. Une bonne chose de faite.

**Voila, ce chpitre douze est à présent terminé ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours très très plaisir !**

**Allez, à la prochaine, et vive la liberté d'expression !**

**Rain**


End file.
